Hybrid Social Induction
by Sugarbubblegum333
Summary: People never knew such a school could exist where children could learn what breed they were and why they were having weird instincts. But apparently there is… -No longer accepting OC's-
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Hybrid Social Induction: HSI

**Characters**: Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Stan Marsh, Kenny McCormick, Butters "Leopold" Stotch, Wendy Testaburger, Tweek Tweak, Craig Tucker, Bebe Stevens, Phillip "Pip" Pirrup, Damien Thorne, Christophe "Ze Mole" DeLorne, Gregory, Token Black, Clyde Donovan, Kevin Stoley, Thomas, Nina "Arachna" Moore, Queenie, Rocco, Maddy, Rydia and other OC's.

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: People never knew such a school could exist where children could learn what breed they were and why they were having weird instincts. But apparently there is…

**Pairings**: Kydia, Bunny and Cartie.

**Warnings!** Swearing, Violence, Homosexuality, Possible sexual content and…weird stuff?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any South Park characters. They all belong to **Matt Stone **and **Trey Parker**. I do, however, own **Adam**, **Jen**, **Maddy**, **Rocco**, **Rydia** and **Nina**.

**A/N: **Uh…well, this isn't exactly the most normal idea I've ever had. You see, I wanted to try and write something completely different than what you would normally see in South Park OC fics and I…well, I think I've done it XD Now I have to warn you all, this hasn't got a plot yet, it probably won't be very interesting and I am just experimenting with new and creative ideas at the moment so I have no idea where this is going.

But, give it a few days and I will probably come up with a plot of my own in due time. So let's see where it goes from here :) ;P

Uh…Enjoy? :D

* * *

><p>Mr Garrison walked out in front of the chalk board and wrote, in scruffy writing; <strong>Preparing for species class!<strong>

Everyone in the classroom looked at each other and then back to the aging man up front as if he had just grown two heads. Mr Garrison gave them all irritated looks and sighed, slapping a hand across his forehead.

"Listen up, retards, because I don't expect to have to repeat myself just so you dunderheads can actually get it through your thick skulls"

All the class blinked and sat up straight, fast. All of them were eager to find out exactly what was the point of the sentence written on the board.

"As you know, none of you know about any of your own, your friends or your boyfriend/girlfriend/weird alien thing's species and what happens when there are changes, so the school has kindly put together enough money to send all of this class off to a school that specializes in hybrids which you are called, by the way" Mr Garrison explained, pacing in front of the first row of students.

A hand shot up in the air and Mr Garrison sighed in frustration, already knowing what was coming from the overly chubby kid.

"Yes, Eric?"

"So, we're going to a school where they're telling us about what we are, right?" Mr Garrison nodded at Cartman's question. "Well, why can't we do that on our own?"

"Because you are all morons so you wouldn't even know how to guess what species you are" Mr Garrison was just about to turn around when another hand shot up.

"Yes, Nina?"

"Why can't you teach us what we are?" Nina asked, her big brown eyes watching as Mr Garrison's forehead creased with tension.

"Because I couldn't give a flying fuck what you all are" Mr Garrison then turned around and wrote down Hybrids, underlined and all. He then turned back around to the class and looked pointedly at Cartman.

"Any more questions..?"

"Yeah, what's the school like?" Craig asked, his face showing no emotion whatsoever.

"Well, in actuality, it's not a school. It's a boarding school, practically, for the weekdays and what it's like? You stay in dorms with two other people who room with you, there's a bunch of experiments that are put on you-"

"WHAT?" Tweek shouted out loud, fearful.

"Not like that, you fucking loony" Mr Garrison glared at him and continued. "They just test out your strength and your mental skills. Basically, just preparing you for species learning, mating season and any other important events to go to or are going to go through"

The whole class blanched at mating season and looked at each other with pale complexions. One student dared to put their hand up, shakily.

"Yes..?" Mr Garrison asked.

"Uh…I beg your pardon, did you say…'Mating Season'?" Pip asked, curiously albeit fearfully.

"Yes, it's a course you go through where you go into what is called 'heat' and that gives you the ability to carry litter. It's like you're a filthy animal, so just think of yourself as mutated, deformed animal experiments" Mr Garrison shuffled some papers in his hands and walked around the class, dumping them on each students desk as every student didn't even look up at him, too shocked to even say anything.

"Now, these are letters to your parents explaining what will be going on, although _they should_ already know what this is all about since they've probably been through the same thing" Mr Garrison raised one eyebrow at Kevin, who sat playing games on his iPod. "So give these to your caretakers and make sure they know where you're going. Pack up and get ready to leave because Hybrid Social Induction, HSI for retards who wouldn't be able to remember the longer version," He looked pointedly at Clyde for that one. "are looking forward to greeting you into their teachings"

Rydia scanned her blue eyes down the letter and sighed, not even understanding South Park anymore. Ever since she moved here, nothing's been normal and trust me, what she had been through at such a young age isn't what you would call 'normal'. She read it through and then looked up to see who else had finished reading it and locked eyes with Kyle. Flushing, Rydia turned away and hurriedly signed on the dotted line for the student signature.

The bell rang and the blonde girl stood quickly up from her seat before dragging herself and her bag out the door to the classroom. Rydia took a look around before seeing Pip and rushing over to him.

Smiling, she tapped him on the shoulder and grinned when he turned around.

"Oh hey, Rydia, fancy seeing you here" Pip greeted in his British accent.

"Pip, it's the hallway, of course you're going to see me here" Rydia joked, chuckling a bit at his slightly giddy expression.

"Righto~!" Pip grinned back.

"Anyways, what do you think of this…HIS, thing then?" Rydia asked, as the two blonds walked along the hallway towards the outside of the school.

"HSI, Rydia, and I do suppose it should be quite informative and enjoyable. Although I am fairly nervous as to the outcome of this all" Pip answered, smiling slightly.

Rydia shook her head, smiling at the thought of Pip actually getting through this HSI…school thing.

Once outside, Rydia and Pip hugged outside and went their separate ways. Rydia walked up to her bike and unlocked the chain. She scanned the area one last time and her eyes stopped on that weird, Goth…ish girl from earlier in class. She knew her name was Nina and she knew from the Goths that she was a pest to them and to a fair other amount of people but to Rydia, she interested her. She looked…different and that always intrigues Rydia in a person.

Walking up to the girl, who was currently hiding behind some bushes watching the Goth kids, Rydia tapped the girl on her shoulder only for the girl to jump and scream.

"Dude…Jesus, you scared the hell out of me" Nina breathed out before she froze up quickly and, at an amazing speed, whizzed her head around, checking for anyone in sight. When she seemed to be relieved of not finding anyone, she turned to Rydia with a small glare.

Rydia smiled however and extended her hand. "Hello, my name's Rydia. What's yours?"

Nina glared even more and crossed her arms across her non-existent chest. "Hmm, people call me Arachna"

Rydia looked confused before she tilted her head. "I haven't heard anyone call you Arachna…"

Nina stomped her foot and screeched out, her cheeks going red with fury. "Shut up! They will soon!" She then froze and went back to showing no emotions and staying blank.

Rydia blinked, not fully aware of what to say about the strange girl in front of her. She slightly smiled and furrowed her eyebrows slightly. "Uh…s-sorry?"

"Well, you should be. Now leave, I'm busy" Nina huffed and turned her back to Rydia.

Rydia just smiled at Nina and waved at her, even if she couldn't see it. "Bye Nina~!"

As Rydia rode her bike home, a cry of "It's Arachna!" was heard from a distance but she paid it no mind.

As she parked her bike up outside, she caught sight of movement indoors. Tall movement…

Wondering what on earth was going on; she walked through the front door, dumping her green shoulder bag in the hallway and walked through the living room door. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped at the person sitting on the couch talking to Maddy.

"Rocco..?"

Rocco looked up and his dark blue eyes caught sight of Rydia. He grinned and waved, casually.

"Hey Rydia, pleasant home you got" He commented, cheekily knowing fully well that she was still seventeen and wasn't allowed her own house yet, according to her parents.

"What are you doing here, Rocco?" Rydia asked.

Rocco grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck, awkwardly. Rydia noticed he was wearing a dirty red beanie hat, a sporty dark blue jumper and some nice beige jeans.

"Uh…well, this may seem a little weird but… I will, apparently, be teaching a bunch of students at some Hybrid school some weird shit about being half animal and that" Rocco explained.

A bonk to his head was his greeting from his mum as she gave him a sour look. "It's a good school so stop pouting about it"

Rydia turned to her mum. "Mum, I have no idea what the hell's going on but I need you to sign this" Passing the letter over, she turned back to Rocco. "So, does that mean you already know what you are?"

Rocco grinned. "Yes. I'm a red wolf, hunter, leader and predator" He smirked and flashed a set of pearly white, thick canine teeth. Rydia turned to Maddy as did Rocco.

Maddy looked at them both before sighing. "I'm a cross between a golden Syrian hamster and a saluki of Egypt dog"

Rydia raised an eyebrow. "Why a cross..?"

"Well, dad's side is the wolf side of it where Rocco got his from and mum's side is the hamster side. I got a weird dog as mine instead of a wolf because of our grandma"

Rydia nodded, understand the whole concept of her species now. She grabbed her head in frustration and shook it. "Ugh, this school is going to be ridiculous!"

Rocco patted her back in sympathy. "At least you don't have to teach a bunch of fucktards"

A book went flying at his head and he dodged it, just barely. "What..?" He asked, offended.

Jen glared. "Fucktards..? Really?"

Rocco shrugged. Rydia grew tired and took the letter that had now been signed and said goodnight to everyone, knowing tomorrow would be packing day.

What on earth was happening with the world?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Don't blame me for this weird story, blame my mind that comes up with things like this XD

Here's the form for you to fill in:

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong>

**Age:**

**Sexuality:**

**Occupation at HSI: **

**Breed (Ex. Dog, Cat, Deer, Snake): **

**Why you chose that animal:**

**Description of what they look like (Hybrids won't get their ears and tails until experimenting): **

**Personality: **

**Grade levels: **

**Friends and why:**

**Enemies and why:**

**Lover/mate and why (Read ****pairings**** before doing this):**

**Submissive or dominant: **

**Why you're submissive/dominant: **

**Thoughts on Rydia, Rocco and Nina (Whether you're friends with them or enemies or something else?)**

**Who's your teacher (Rocco, Mr Hanawanataki or Mrs Crabby): **

**Fears/Weaknesses:**

**Likes/Strengths:**

**Anything else:**

* * *

><p>I know it's a long form but the better your character is described, the more chance I'll pick them. Also, this chapter's not too long but I promise, the rest of the chapters will get longer :3<p>

Yeah, the weirdest idea ever…

But hey, maybe you'll end up liking it XD

Remember to review and let me know what you think! :D


	2. Making Conversation

**Title**: Hybrid Social Induction: HSI

**Characters**: Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Stan Marsh, Kenny McCormick, Butters "Leopold" Stotch, Wendy Testaburger, Tweek Tweak, Craig Tucker, Bebe Stevens, Phillip "Pip" Pirrup, Damien Thorne, Christophe "Ze Mole" DeLorne, Gregory, Token Black, Clyde Donovan, Kevin Stoley, Thomas, Nina "Arachna" Moore, Queenie, Rocco, Maddy, Rydia and other OC's.

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: People never knew such a school could exist where children could learn what breed they were and why they were having weird instincts. But apparently there is…

**Pairings**: Kydia, Bunny and Cartie.

**Warnings!** Swearing, Violence, Homosexuality, Possible sexual content and…weird stuff?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any South Park characters. They all belong to **Matt Stone **and **Trey Parker**. I do, however, own **Adam**, **Jen**, **Maddy**, **Rocco**, **Rydia**, **Queenie **and **Nina**. I don't own any other OC's used in this story other than mine.

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who sent in their OC's and I still don't see this going anywhere but hopefully, you'll stick through it to see where it goes :P

Thank you, **ADeadBlackRose**, I hope it's going to be interesting as it goes along :)

Also, college is going to be taking up a lot of my time so don't expect fast updates. Sorry, but I have my education to worry about too XD Anyway, onto the story~!

Enjoy~!

* * *

><p>Rydia woke up to the sound of people scuffling about downstairs and someone walking about in the next bedroom. Her eyes opened slowly and she took a look around, noticing how early it was. The sky wasn't even that light and was just a semi-dark blue colour. Looking towards her digital clock, she read the time as six fifteen. Groaning, she sat up and stretched, yawning.<p>

Rydia jumped at the sound of a bump and a couple of things falling.

"Fuck, toothpaste doesn't even need its own cupboard"

She furrowed her eyebrows and flung the quilt of her bed back before springing out of her bed and rushing to the door. Opening it, she took a look around and saw Rocco brushing his teeth, shirtless with a frown on his face. Rydia raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Why were you swearing at toothpaste, Rocco?" She asked.

Rocco glanced over to her and waved his left hand around. "Cuz i' a i' oweh cubbah"

Rydia blinked before shaking her head and giving her older brother a confused look. Rocco spat out the toothpaste before turning to Rydia whilst wiping his mouth off with a towel.

"I said, cause it has its own cupboard"

Rydia shrugged. "So..?"

"Well, because that toothpaste cupboard is built there, I banged my head on it" Rocco glared at it.

Rydia shook her head, rolling her eyes and turning around. "Okay, whatever…"

Rydia walked away muttering "So glad you're a teacher…"

She walked downstairs and both her eyebrows shot up at the sight before her. In the living room both her parents were playing 'Go Fish' and Maddy was sitting watching them. She couldn't believe that on the day that she was leaving, _this_ is what they were doing.

Adam's eyebrows furrowed and he licked his lips in concentration while Jen sat across from him, smirking. Adam flicked his turquoise eyes back up to Jen's blue ones and then looked back to his cards.

"Do you have any…fours?" Adam asked his voice tense.

Jen grinned. "Nope, Go Fish!"

"Dammit!" Adam yelled and threw his cards down on the table. He crossed his arms and pouted. "I don't want to play anymore"

Jen flicked his nose and laughed. "Sour little jelly baby"

Rydia decided now would probably be a good time to tell them she had been watching them for the past couple of minutes. She coughed and looked at them with a small smile. They looked up and grinned before waving to her.

"Rydia~!" Adam grinned and bounced his way over to his daughter. He grabbed her into a tight hug and spun her around a good couple of times.

"Dad, put me down" Rydia wailed, laughing slightly. "I'm seventeen, not a baby"

"Yes but you'll always be my little person" Adam sang out, his tone cheerful.

"Uh…dad, I think you said it wrong" Maddy said, her voice amused.

"I did..?" Adam asked, his tone containing child-like innocence and his eyes curious as to what he had said wrong.

Rydia walked towards the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table before a hand slammed down on the table in front of her. Rydia's eyes widened before she trailed up to the owner of the arm and saw her mum looking at her with a stern expression.

"Rydia now is not the time for games. Rocco is taking you to this boarding school and so, you need to be ready when he's ready. Me and Maddy have packed your bag and have set it by the front door. All you need to do now is get dressed, brush your teeth, brush your hair, whatever you do to get ready" Jen explained.

Rydia smiled slightly and shakily rose from her chair. She got up from her chair before she slowly edged away and up the stairs, her eyes always on her mum.

Rydia got ready and ran down the stairs, clinging onto the dirty green shoulder bag hanging on her shoulder. Maddy smiled as she came downstairs and she saw Rocco standing there, talking on the phone.

"Well, don't you look nice?" Maddy teased.

Rydia pulled on the salmon chequered t-shirt that resided over her white vest shirt before she smiled at her older sister. "Thanks, Maddy"

"I know, I know, it is going to be awesome" Rocco rolled his eyes. He nodded, silently before he answered the voice on the other line. "Yes, I understand that we could do that to the students but I hope you know how much responsibility you're getting yourself into"

Rocco looked towards Rydia and grinned. He gave her a 'thumbs up' before he gave a one armed hug to Jen, kissing her on the forehead, and then dashing over to his dad and giving him a tight hug too. Maddy got a hug too before Rocco opened the front door and walked down the path towards the car that was parked outside. Rydia gave everyone a hug too before she grabbed her purple polka dotted suitcase and small little black and purple striped rucksack. Then she made her way towards Rocco's car too whilst listening to Rocco on the phone.

"You're so immature, you know that" Rocco bit out, smirking and shaking his head. He got into the driver's seat after dumping Rydia's suitcase in the back seat. Rydia got into the passenger seat and grinned as Rocco sighed.

"Listen, are you going to meet me there or are you just going to go to your tutor group?" He asked. Rydia got confused at that before she shook her head and buckled her seatbelt.

"Dude, I've got to go but I shall see you in the teacher's lounge at break or wherever. Okay, bye" Rocco then hung up and flipped his phone closed before pocketing it.

Rydia gave him a curious look to which he gave her a lopsided grin. "That was Tomas; he's a teacher at this boarding school and my best friend. A bit of a pervert so watch out for him, will you?"

Rydia nodded, her instincts telling her she wasn't even going to bump into him. Mind you, her instincts had been wrong many times before…

"So, this boarding school…How do you know who you're rooming with and what dorm you're in?" Rydia asked.

Rocco opened his window and placed some black sunglasses over his eyes as the sun began to come out. "Well, at the start of it, there's going to be a big tutorial where they give you some long winded speech about what you're doing at this school, who's your tutor and so on. Basically, something I like to call, nap time" Rocco looked over at Rydia and grinned before continuing. "Then you get given this sheet that has your dorm room number on it and your timetable. You don't know who you're rooming with until you meet them in the dorm room"

Rydia grinned. "I hope I'm rooming with Pip"

Rocco shook his head. "No, you won't. Boys go with boys, girls go with girls"

"What, why?" Rydia asked, shocked.

"Well, all of you are weird hybrid things, right?" Rydia nodded. "Well, if any one of you went into heat, the other wouldn't be able to control themselves, would they?"

Rydia looked down, her eyebrows furrowed before she looked back to Rocco. "What if two boys were in the same room and one went into heat?"

"Well, they would be split up and the one in heat would be put in a separate room on their own until their cycle is over" Rocco explained.

Rydia chuckled. "What if, say, a teacher went into it then?"

Rocco looked taken aback a bit before he grinned. "Well, we're experienced so we know how to control ourselves"

Rydia raised one eyebrow and gave him a smirk. "Sure, Rocco. You know, I don't think I've ever seen _you_ grope a girl"

Rocco laughed. "Hey, it was different then. In this boarding school, teachers are meant to be professional so we literally force ourselves to control our hormones"

"Wow, that must be tough" Rydia commented before bursting out laughing.

Everything then fell silent before Rydia sighed and looked down at her lap where her hands rested on her blue jean covered knees. Rocco saw this and he gave her a confused look.

"Rydia, you okay?"

Rydia looked up at him and gave him a small smile before she answered "Uh…yeah, I just…always thought I was normal, you know? Just a normal human being…"

Rocco gave his sister a warning glance. "Stop thinking like that"

Rydia smiled, her eyes blank. "Yeah, sorry…"

The drive was quiet from then on and Rydia's wide doe eyes watched as the long winded road went on and on and on…

Once they had arrived outside of their destination, Rydia looked up at the boarding school place. The whole building looked to be quite new, very tall and held loads of windows showing a couple of groups of students walking by and up-stairs. She took in the sight of the swirly patterned outside walls and the sign that held vines twisting around it, while the sign itself read HSI.

Rydia unbuckled her seat belt and opened the car door, climbing out. Her mouth dropped, slightly before she breathed out a "Wow…"

Rocco walked and stood by her, his hands in his pockets and his mouth set in a thin line, just taking everything in. Rydia twisted her head around to look at the sides of the building and noticed a lot of trees surround this school. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a man called out Rocco's name.

Rocco and Rydia looked towards the voice and Rocco sighed.

"Hey, Rocco! Man, you haven't changed, have you?" A black shaggy haired male jogged his way towards them, a huge grin planted on his uneven tan skin.

Rydia looked up confused at the man. Rocco just gave her a slight shake of the head and a small smile.

"Hey Tam, you doing good?" Rocco asked, his smile slightly wavering.

Tomas grinned even more and threw one arm over Rocco's shoulders and pointed to the tall building. Rocco froze at the contact and his eyes widened. He couldn't stand physical contact unless it was with his girlfriend/boyfriend/friend with benefits.

"That, my friend, is our palace and ticket to some young, hot school girls. Think about it, these places are a goldmine" Tomas explained and Rocco rolled his eyes.

Rocco gave his friend a lazy smirk before taking the arm off of his shoulder. "Yeah, but aren't we supposed to be teachers? Wouldn't that be kind of creepy if we went after someone who was too young for us?"

Tomas blinked before tilting his head to the side, his chocolate brown eyes showing confusion.

Rocco's face fell and he slapped his own forehead in hopelessness. Rydia still watched the two, her blue eyes growing more and more confused whilst she clung to her shoulder bag, tightly. Rocco then remembered his sister and nudged her forward a bit.

"Tam, this is my little sister, Rydia" Rydia waved, slightly. "And Rydia, this is my best friend, Tam. Well, it's Tomas but he prefers Tam"

Rydia grinned and shook Tomas's hand before letting it go. "Hi, I never realized you guys were best friends. That's so cool~! I have a best friend but she's somewhere else right now" Rydia poked her cheek with her index finger and looked upset, slightly.

Tomas looked at Rydia with a blank expression before he leaned slightly towards Rocco and whispered "Dude, your little sister's weird…"

Rocco smacked Tomas upside his head and glared at him. "Dude, that's my little sister, as you seem to have established, so respect her while I'm around"

Tomas pouted and rubbed the back of his head. "That hurt and sure, sure, whatever, asshole"

Rydia decided she didn't want to hang around Rocco with his best friend anymore and walked towards the two double doors that lead inside the big building. When she got to it, a call from behind her stopped her in her tracks. Turning around, her shocked expression turned into one of happiness as she saw the person behind her.

"Ella~!" Rydia ran to the stocky girl and threw her arms around her, but had to lean up slightly due to the height difference.

"Rydia, hey, what are you doing here?" Ella asked, hugging back.

Rydia stepped back and smiled. "Don't you remember in class, when we got those letters? I got one too, you know"

Ella shook her head, grinning slightly. "Yes, but you had told me that you were sick that day through the phone"

"I thought I was but then I miraculously got better" Rydia explained, sheepishly.

Ella gave her an 'I'm not buying it' look. "Rydia…you weren't sick at all, were you?"

Rydia gave a fake shock look before she sighed, slumping over a bit, not even trying to act surprised at the accusation. "No, I wasn't ill…"

Ella gave Rydia a stern look, her brown eyes narrowing in disappointment. "Jesus, Rydia, you've got to stop being so lazy. One of these days, that laziness is going to come back and bite you in the ass"

Rydia giggled. "I know~!"

They made their way through the double doors and looked at the place. Both their mouths fell open and they gasped at the beauty of the place, not even believing that they were going to be rooming here. Rydia turned towards Ella and grinned.

"I hope we're in the same tutor groups"

Ella laughed and flicked Rydia's forehead. "Yeah, we'll be lucky if that ever happens"

The sounds of footsteps walking behind them caught both their attention and they turned around. It was Rocco and Tomas, one looking serious and the other, grinning as huge as he can.

"Guys, time to go to the hall now. They'll be telling you about a lot of stuff that I shall sleep through" Rocco explained.

Tomas blinked. "You mean the tutorial?"

Rocco nodded and turned, making sure to lead all of them down the halls. Rydia turned to Ella and gave a shrug before following after her big brother with Ella following close behind.

* * *

><p>Lovisa looked around as some really tall guy lead them to a big hall where many seats were set up and a big huge white board was placed at the front of the hall. Her blue eyes observed the environment and she grinned as everyone took their seats. She moved towards a seat near the front before she sat down next to a really secluded looking girl. She was staring straight forward with a blank expression on her semi-tanned face.<p>

Lovisa found this girl quite interesting and grew curious of she was. Deciding that she just _had _to find out who this girl was, Lovisa turned to the tall girl and smiled.

"Hello, I am Lovisa, what's your name?" She asked.

The girl turned towards her and Lovisa could literally feel the girl's icy blue eyes pierce through her.

"Hi…" The girls' voice was barely above a whisper and seemed so cold.

Lovisa blinked and raised one eyebrow. This girl seemed so hostile and anti-social, Lovisa wondered if she was like this to her family or friends. It didn't help that this made her even more curious of the girl.

"Kaylen…"

Lovisa blinked, shocked before turning to the girl. "Excuse me..?"

"My name is Kaylen" Her blue eyes moved towards Lovisa and her mouth twitched a little.

Lovisa felt her own mouth twitch as she felt a smile gradually form on her face. This girl seemed so…cold and hard-headed but Lovisa felt she could maybe get this Kaylen to befriend her after a while of talking.

"Okay, everyone, turn towards the front, please" An announcer boomed out, making sure to get everyone to turn towards him. The middle-aged man held the microphone to his crusty lips and smiled, gently.

Lovisa turned to the guy and saw the tall man, who took them to this hall, sitting on a chair talking to another guy and two other women stood at the front, one ginger and one brunette.

"Thank you, all of you, for coming here. My name is Mr Humpback" A quiet snicker from the back was heard from the back and Lovisa saw it was that chubby kid, Cartman, laughing. "Now, as you may have already been told, all of you are here because you're half-human, half-animal beings called Hybrids. Now we want you to be comfortable with this new way of living so we're always hear if anyone needs to talk about anything you need to know. Now, you all may be wondering what the whole purpose of what you're here for is and I shall tell you. You're here to find out the breeds you are, the seasons and actions you will be going through, the instincts you may start to possess and anything else about the breed you are"

Lovisa watched as the guy flicked his eyes around all the room. Her eyes then caught sight of the tall man sleeping in his chair with that other guy sleeping and drooling as well. _'Are they seriously teachers or what..?' _

"You will have normal lessons, normal breaks and a pretty much normal life. But there will be cycles your body will go through so that's the only thing that won't be so normal. You will also have special lessons with your tutors to talk about the difference species"

Lovisa felt her brain sizzle as the guy talked for another ten or so minutes about rules and responsibilities and privileges, stuff that Lovisa really wasn't interested in. She could see why those guys were sleeping.

"…And now you're going to go with your tutors to your homeroom. Your tutors will be on the slips of papers that are being handed out as I speak"

True to his words, Lovisa looked up as a woman came around and gave her a piece of card with information on it.

"So, all the tutors will stand up and take you to your homerooms. This is Mr Hail" Mr Humpback waved his hand towards Rocco who was still sleeping. When there was no answer and a few giggles from around the room, Mr Humpback turned to Rocco and glared. He gave a swift slap to the back of his head, ultimately waking Rocco and the other teacher both up. "Mr Hail, you're going to take your tutor group to their homeroom now"

Rocco stood up and nodded, placing his hands behind his back. He seemed to be wearing professional looking trousers with black slacks, a white buttoned up long sleeved shirt that was rolled up to his elbows and black suede shoes.

"Everyone in Mr Hail's tutor, please follow him"

Rocco walked towards the exit and Lovisa watched as Kaylen got up and started on her way towards Rocco. Lovisa waved at her, smiling and grinned when Kaylen waved back.

That was another friend she had made. She hoped that some other people were going to be just as interesting as her.

* * *

><p>Kyla watched with green eyes as a group of people walked away towards Rocco and she sighed.<p>

This day hadn't been too great so far. She hadn't had the courage to walk up to people and was finding it extremely difficult to even manage a full sentence around anyone who had the confidence to start a conversation with her. She just hoped that someone would actually be decent enough to stick around for longer to actually get past her shy exterior.

She was sitting next to a blonde haired girl who was talking to a kind of stocky brown haired girl and a black haired girl who, for some reason, was giving her evil glares. The girls seemed to be in a world of their own and were acting quite hyper. It unnerved Kyla a little as she wasn't used to such bold people.

Turning to the front again, she watched as Mr Humpback paced the front, waiting for the tutor group to leave the hall. Once they did and everything went silent, Mr Humpback smiled and looked down at the sheet again before turning to a Chinese guy who wore a grey business suit and wore glasses.

"This is Mr Hanawanataki, so everyone who has him for a tutor, I want you to follow him to your homeroom"

Kyla looked down and saw that he was her tutor so she steadily got up and walked towards the Chinese teacher, waiting patiently for the others. She gasped as everyone started crowding around the tutor and got nervous as they all stared at each other.

"Ah, I see bright young children" He said this in a very choppy and heavy Chinese accent. It sounded strange to Kyla's ears as she was not used to this accent but she knew she would get used to it. "You all follow me to room where we tutor!"

Kyla walked forward and started a steady pace so that she was at the back. She never really liked being the centre of attention so anywhere away from everyone else was fine by her. She suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around, only to meet the blue eyes of the girl who sat next to her before.

The girl smiled sweetly at her and she found herself smiling back. "Hello, I noticed you look a little lonely so I decided to join you" The blonde haired girl placed her hands in her pockets. "My name is Rydia J Hail and I was just wondering if you wanted someone to talk to because you look kind of lonely, walking here all on your own. Don't worry, I don't bite"

Kyla felt herself chuckle a bit and she smiled at the girl, not used to such kind behaviour from today. Feeling motivated, she looked at Rydia and gave her a polite smile.

"My name's Kyla Rose Smith" Kyla watched as Rydia grinned.

"That's a pretty name, you sound very nice" Rydia complimented and Kyla felt herself grow happier.

"Thank you" She answered. They then fell into a comfortable silence.

Rydia looked at her with a curious expression and Kyla couldn't help but get self-conscious of the staring. Trying to ignore it, she kept her head forward. Rydia then blinked and shook her head before blushing, obviously embarrassed.

"Ah, sorry about that, I was just trying to figure something out and I ended up looking like some creepy weirdo" Rydia explained.

Kyla raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Rydia. "What were you trying to figure out?"

"Oh, it's just that…Wendy was glaring at you so it made me curious as to what it was she was glaring at you for" Rydia bit her lip and looked at Kyla with, yet again, a curious expression.

Kyla felt her eyebrows furrow and she gave a wary glance at Rydia. "I saw her glaring at me but…I don't know what I did wrong…"

Rydia shook her head before turning to Kyla and giving her a reassuring smile. "Wendy's nice, really. Maybe she has her reasons and it's probably just a misunderstanding"

Kyle looked down, unsure. "Yeah, maybe…"

She couldn't help but feel aware of that fact that someone hated her though. It was weird how she could have done nothing wrong and yet; already someone was wishing her hair to set on fire or something.

* * *

><p>Wendy felt herself seethe as she watched that girl from earlier, Stan had called her Kyla, walk out through the exit. What made her even angrier was she had seen how Rydia had given her a disapproving stare from before and Rydia was supposed to be <em>her friend<em>, not Kyla's. That bitch took Stan from her so why on earth was Rydia on her side?

Wendy huffed and crossed her arms over her chest before she sighed. She really needed to get over Stan, she knew that considering he didn't like her that way and hadn't for some time now, but…a part of her ached at the feeling of being alone and the thing that made her so positive on working it out with Stan was the fact that he kept coming back to her, so she had no fear of ever being alone with him around. But now that he was slowly getting over her, and very clearly starting to fall for that Kyla chick, Wendy felt like she was going to wind up with…no-one.

Her eyes watered slightly but Wendy kept strong and thought to herself, just to be calm about it and gradually, with time, maybe Stan would go back to her.

Mr Humpback smiled at everyone and tapped the microphone, once again before looking at every single student. "Time for Mrs Crabby's group to go with her now"

Wendy looked at her sheet and groaned as she realized that she had to get up, already feeling tired. These days, things would get considerably longer and harder to handle, no doubt. She did wonder though, why it is that her mind was telling her that this was going to be a good break for her.

Walking towards Mrs Crabby, she felt the need to stay close to a higher authority just so that she could feel that she knew what was happening. The woman was a lot older and looked very strict, with her upturned nose pointed to the sky and her thin lips pulled into a tight line. Wendy could tell she was one of those old cronies who made sure to keep everything in order. But even she knew despite being the same as this grouchy looking woman, being so smart and sophisticated, she would quickly get annoyed with this quite short woman.

They had walked along the hallway for God knows how long that Wendy was beginning to get pretty annoyed but after what felt like years, they finally stopped outside a beige coloured door. Mrs Crabby seemed to fumble around for a bit before she, after quite a while, pulled out a set of keys and pushed them into the lock, the door making a clicking noise as it unlocked. The door was then swung open and everyone looked into the new classroom.

It wasn't quite what they had imagined, considering the fact that it held every single book of medical science and animal history books, while at the same time having things like little toys and cushions on the shelves. The room itself was quite big, big enough to fit all them in, and neat and tidy.

Wendy walked in, her purple heels making clicking noises, and studied the room. She figured she would like it after a while, given chance to fully adjust to it.

Settling her stuff down on a nearby desk, she tapped her fingernails on the wooden surface and watched as other people sat down at other desks in the same fashion. It was all two seated desks so Wendy waited to see who was sitting near to her. Her curiousness didn't last long as she heard and saw someone shuffle their things onto the desk, before sitting themselves down.

Wendy smiled her most polite smile she could give and held out her hand. "Hello, I'm Wendy. I see you're my desk partner"

The girl's honey brown eyes widened and then a brown-purpleish eyebrow lifted upwards while the other stayed down. She smiled though and shook Wendy's hand.

"Hello, I'm Queenie and I didn't expect such a formal greeting but you seem nice"

Wendy chuckled. "Sorry, I usually greet people that way for the first time. I guess you could say I know my manners"

Queenie smiled, nodding. "Yes, you do, and I'm glad cause most people don't really"

"I've noticed…" Wendy commented.

Queenie turned to the front and watched as Mrs Crabby picked up a chalk and wrote her own name across the chalkboard.

"I think I actually know you from before. Aren't you friends with Rydia?"

Wendy blinked in response before nodding. "Yes, I am. I have to wonder how we've never spoken before if we're both friends with Rydia"

Queenie turned to Wendy, grinning. "Yeah, well, you see…I actually first didn't start out at the same school you guys did. I started at another completely different school but then because I started getting the same changes as you guys did, they had to send me to this place"

"How come no-one else in your old school never felt this weird experience then?" Wendy asked, curious now.

"Well, they did and now they've been sent here too. Some people I hate have been sent here, unfortunately…" Queenie glared, slightly but kept her cool. She then gave Wendy a confused stare. "Did your teacher never tell you this?"

"Well, he only talked about our school going to this thing" Wendy muttered, slightly angry with the fact that none of her class had been told this.

Queenie sighed, running her fingers through her raspberry coloured hair. "It's typical that your teacher would leave out that sort of information"

Wendy watched the fingers, nodding. "Yeah…" Suddenly her curiousness got the better of her and she decided to voice her question. "Is that your natural hair colour or did you dye it?"

Queenie blinked before letting out a quite deep yet humorous laugh. Wendy puffed her cheeks just a bit at the thought that the laughter was brought on due to her obvious question. Queenie stopped laughing and turned to Wendy with a grin.

"This is dyed; I don't think anyone could be born with this natural hair colour, could they?"

Wendy shook her head, giggling quietly. "No, possibly not"

"Exactly~!" Queenie answered, smiling.

They both fell into a comfortable silence before they started listening to the teacher as she rambled on about manners, responsibility and authorities. What a long three years…

* * *

><p>Mr Humpback shuffled the paper in his hands and Maureen watched with sullen brown eyes as he continued not saying a word. She was hoping he would get on with it considering she hated being stuck next to someone she didn't know. It made her anxious and incredibly awkward. She did have Tweek on one side of her but on the other side, a weird brooding guy sat next to her. She feared his grey eyes that watched Mr Humpback's every move and it made her twitch every time he shuffled in his seat.<p>

Gripping the seat tightly, she grew more and more uncomfortable until; finally, Mr Humpback grinned and opened his mouth to say something.

"Mr Smith is our final tutor and he shall be taking the rest of you to your homerooms. Mr Smith, we'll you do the honour"

Tomas stood up, grinning and saluting, which Mr Humpback disapproved of.

Maureen looked down at her sheet and sighed as she noticed she was with two of the people she hated. Kyle and Craig…

But she was with Tweek so she had no fear of having to deal with them considering the two of them were quite close and he was easy to talk to.

Naturally, when everyone was getting up, Maureen held back a little and noticed Tweek doing the same, violently twitching. The pair looked quite weird and strange but most people didn't even glance their way as they all walked past, going towards Tomas.

Maureen gave a slight smile towards Tweek and pointed towards Tomas.

"Shall we go?"

Tweek nodded, shaking, before he walked forward with Maureen.

They both walked along, silently behind everyone else. Maureen watched with fascination as the tiles moved along in a pattern, finding interest in even the smallest of things. That was until…

"Do you think, ngh, that this school will be, GAH, nice?"

Tweek's question caught her off guard and she jumped, slightly at the sound of his voice before turning towards him and giving him a reassuring smile.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. You're being too paranoid here" She spoke up, in a calm and quiet voice.

"But Mr Garrison said -there was experimenting and I don't want to be experimented on! Oh Jesus, that's what the government was going to do, I thought! T-this is too much pressure, man!" Tweek yelled out, clutching his shirt, twisting it in his tight grip.

Maureen rolled her eyes and sighed, her breath ghosting over her open lips. "Tweek, nothing's going to happen to us. You know Mr Garrison says a lot of crazy shit"

Tweek twitched his olive green eyes and shook under the stress he was going through but his demeanour seemed to have calmed down slightly over the reassurance.

As they neared the homeroom, though, Tweek's twitching went from slight to worse. His hair seemed to get the worse of it though as he gripped a hold of it tightly. Maureen watched as Craig moved forward and took the blond's hands out of his hair, glaring the shorter boy for doing what he did. She fell back, not even wanting to be near him.

She watched as his eyes flickered over to her and gave her a sharp glare but he didn't say anything, as he then moved slightly away from Tweek and back to Token, who stood off to the side, awkwardly.

Maureen then walked through the door with Tweek as soon as Tomas had opened it and clumsily made her way to a desk, far off to the side, out of everyone's sight. Tweek joined her and sat next to her making her smile at him in gratitude. She was thankful that he was here with her because he is one of the only ones who don't intimidate her.

"Okay guys, I am Tomas Smith, you call me Mr Smith, and I'll be your tutor for the rest of these three years. Now in my homeroom, there's no teasing, no swearing, no bullying and no messing around. Also no food or drinks"

Maureen sunk low in her seat and grabbed out her little notebook, thinking nothing of the rules and stuff. Also grabbing her iPod, she placed the huge headphones over her ears and ignored everything else from here on.

"And never look down on a teacher because it could turn around and bite you in the ass" Tomas looked around and noticed a girl with sunken shoulders and headphones on her ears and grinned.

Walking over, he placed himself next to the girl and grabbed her headphones off of her. The girl flinched and Tomas walked back to the front, holding the headphones in his hand.

"And no ignoring the teacher. We must learn these rules as soon as possible, people"

Maureen glared slightly at the teacher, hating the fact that he took her headphones away. She sat in her seat, with her eyes cast downward and her hands furiously writing in her notebook. She wondered if teachers were actually allowed to do that considering it was technically thieving in a way.

Five minutes later, a bell rung and all the class started shuffling, making their way towards the door to leave. Maureen packed up her own stuff, fiddled with her beanie hat trying to get it back in the right way and stood up, taking her bag with her.

"Uh…you, the girl with the beanie and the headphones I took"

Maureen turned to Tomas and gave him a confused look, before waving goodbye to Tweek and making her way over to Tomas.

She nodded towards Tomas and he handed her back her headphones. She nodded towards him in gratitude and gave him a small and quiet thanks. Tomas looked at her before speaking up.

"You know, I've sort of noticed that you're withdrawn and…not very talkative" He explained.

Maureen didn't look at him and shuffled on the spot.

"Listen, as much as you probably don't want to hear this, you're going to have to open up just a little because these people are the people you're going to be with for the rest of the year and you need to get to know them. Become more confident" Tomas looked at her with comforting eyes and gave her a small smile.

Maureen shrugged her shoulders and rubbed her arm in discomfort. She felt like he was pinpointing her out but knew it was probably all in good means.

"I'm just trying to help you feel more comfortable in the classroom, okay? Because I need all of my students to be happy before I can myself"

Maureen watched as Tomas walked behind his desk and shuffled some papers into his bag. She sighed and fumbled with her fringy black vest, trying to think of something to say.

"I…" She started. "I'm not too c-confident…with speaking up"

Tomas gave her an understanding look. "I know, you seem to be…shy, but you've got to overcome that. Not everyone in here is going to hurt you, you know"

Tomas clasped his bag shut and placed it on his shoulder, grabbing the handle tightly. He walked towards the door and turned to Maureen.

"If you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm always here, and just try thinking about opening yourself up to anyone in here"

He then left leaving Maureen to her own thoughts, just standing in the middle of the homeroom.

* * *

><p>Rocco paced his way in front of the classroom and stared out at everyone in the classroom. He wrote his name up on the whiteboard and turned to face everyone.<p>

"Everyone, you call me Mr Hail. Now some of you already know me due to me being Rydia's older brother and now you all know me as your tutor"

Kaylen, Hailey, Ross and Ella all sat on a four seated table together and all were listening to what Rocco had to say.

Ella laughed as Ross drew what he saw Rocco as, which was apparently a dog. "Yeah, that's funny because Rydia and I call him a bad doggy"

"God, you've got to admit, he is _hot_" Hailey blurted out, her murky brown eyes watching Rocco's every move.

"I still need to plan a trick on Kyle with him" Kaylen murmured.

Ross gave her a confused look and scratched his freckle covered cheek. "Uh…what?"

Kaylen looked at him and gave him a sigh. "Well, me and Rocco both have a dislike for Kyle so we make tricks on him, just basically making sure he knows who's boss around here"

"Wow, poor Kyle" Ella commented, doodling some dog ears on Rocco.

"Nah, he deserves it really, after everything he's done" Kaylen said, flipping her hand in a lazy manner.

"Still, if you're going to do tricks on anyone, shouldn't it be Cartman?" Hailey asked, scratching her uneven bob.

Kaylen shrugged. "Nah, he's an asshole an all but Kyle's our main focus" She then turned to the front and placed a hand up as soon as Rocco had dismissed everyone to do their own thing. Rocco then walked over and stood beside Kaylen.

"Yes?"

Hailey smiled and waved her hand slightly. "You're sexy, just saying"

Rocco blinked before grinning. "Gee, thanks"

"Yeah, okay, weirdo. You mind calming down a bit" Kaylen uttered towards her weird cousin who glared at her. "Anyways, Rocco, what are your thoughts on Cartman and Kyle?"

"Well, Cartman's pretty decent to me and Kyle, God, there are so many things I could say bad about the guy but I'm a professional so I won't"

Kaylen quirked an eyebrow up and gave him a 'You serious?' look. Rocco then sighed and slumped over their desk.

"Okay, fine, I physically hate the guy. He's a dick and always will be in my eyes and I could literally picture myself just ripping that nerdy little Jew's head off while feeding his own eyeballs to him and stabbing his legs so he can't move" Rocco clenched his fists and ground his teeth together before composing himself. "But I wouldn't call it hate"

Kaylen turned to everyone on the table. "You see?"

Rocco then leant down to everyone on the table and whispered "Guys, don't tell anyone I told you that"

Ella shook her head. "Don't worry; it's our entire little secret"

Rocco nodded his head before then making his way back to the front and sitting down on his desk chair.

Ross shook his head. "Man, you guys are all weird"

Hailey blinked before smiling. "Why thank you~!"

Ella turned to Ross and grinned. "Rossie, you're going to have to deal with that. Besides, you know that I'm friends with Rydia and Jamie, right? And they're not that normal, are they?"

Ross nodded, sighing. "Yeah, I guess…"

Ella slung her arm over his shoulder and grinned. "Ah, Rossie, you're going to love it here"

Ross blushed and shrugged her arm off. "Yeah, well, it's better than being stuck with Ollie and Davy, I guess"

Ella winked. "Exactly~!"

Kaylen leaned down to Hailey and grinned. "And they thought we had problems?" She whispered and Hailey nodded, smiling.

* * *

><p>Raquel made her way through the teacher's lounge door and clutched her red shoulder bag on her shoulder. She was nervous, considering how shy she was and decided that the best way to stay out of the way would be to sit by herself but she had a feeling that Tomas would not let her do that.<p>

Making her way over to the water fountain, she poured herself a cup and walked over to an empty table. Soon though, her worst fears came to life as Tomas bounded his way over to her table, his large brown eyes filled with excitement.

"Man, this year is going to rock! I love being a teacher, all the students looking up at you with fear over the high authority, their wonderment and their confused stares, wondering whether you're a nice teacher or not"

Raquel fluffed her blonde-brown side ponytail and her green-blue eyes scanned the environment. "I don't know how the students are going to react to me"

"You're a music teacher, aren't you?" Tomas asked his eyes wide and curious.

Raquel nodded, her lips pulling up into a small smile. "Yes, I am"

Tomas nodded before he let his eyes cast downwards and they widened. "Whoa, did your breast just go through puberty or something?"

Raquel blushed and grabbed at her bag, pulling it up to her chest, squealing. "Tomas, what the hell?"

Tomas grinned, waving his hands out in front of him. "Sorry, sorry, I won't do that again, I promise. I just got curious cause it seemed like it"

Raquel shyly placed the bag down, slowly and sighed. "You embarrassed me then"

"Yeah, I know, I'm s-" His sentence was cut short as he grinned, looking up at the door and waving his hand slightly.

Raquel raised one eyebrow and got confused over who Tomas was waving at until the guy walked over. He was quite buff, tall and held a confident air around him which intimidated Raquel slightly but she looked at him all the same.

He sat down and she gave him a quick once over, making sure he wasn't a threat.

"Raquel, this tall giant of doofus is Rocco Hail. Rocco, this lovely lady here is Raquel Ranan. Say hi to each other then"

Raquel felt herself blush, for unfathomable reasons as Rocco gave Tomas an eye roll before focusing his dark blue eyes on her. She tried to seem confident though and stuck her hand out, politely.

"Hi, I'm Rocco, sorry about Tomas. He's a bit…rough"

Raquel giggled and shook his hand. "Yeah, I know. Me and him are friends, sort of"

Tomas clutched his heart, melodramatically, and faked hurt. "Sort of? Raquel, I am wounded by your words"

Rocco smacked him on the back of his head lightly and shook his head. "Idiot…" He then turned back to Raquel and smiled a mannerism of his when meeting a woman.

"So, you a teacher or tutor?"

Raquel smiled back. "I'm a teacher"

"Ah, good luck" Rocco said, smirking.

Raquel bit her lip, slightly in shock. "E-excuse me?"

"Well, the students here are a bit of a handful and you seem kind of…small? I don't know, maybe I'm thinking too much into this"

Raquel glared, slightly. "Are you saying I can't handle this?"

"No, I'm just saying they're tough so I'm warning you" Rocco answered back, smirking.

"Well, I'll have you know I can do this job since I have worked at a nursery for quite some time before this and I know how to work my way around children. Maybe it's you who needs to know how to handle them" She then smirked back at him.

Rocco frowned. "I have worked in a nursery before myself so I think I'm fully capable"

Tomas watched them go back and forth with his head turning in the direction of who was speaking.

"You come across as a bit arrogant to me" Raquel stated.

"Yeah, well, honey, you come across as a bit of a pompous princess to me" Rocco smirked.

"Hmm, you're just full of yourself and I will prove to you that I can handle any children that come my way" Raquel commented, getting up and strutting away, angry.

Rocco sighed and leaned back in his seat, smirking big now. Tomas watched all this go on and leaned back in his seat with his arms behind his head.

"I think she likes you, man. Good job on gaining another friend" Tomas said, sarcastically.

"I didn't need her as a friend anyway" Rocco commented, glaring slightly.

Tomas shrugged. "Well, you never know…"

Rocco turned to him with an eyebrow raised. "Never know what?"

Tomas shuffled in his seat slightly. "I don't know if I want to say"

Rocco glared and pounded his fist on the table. "Get on with it!"

"Alright, dude, chill. I was just going onto say…that, maybe, she could…be your mate, you never know"

Rocco blinked before chuckling. And then he paused again. Then he laugh and pointed at Tomas like he was crazy before he paused yet again. "No…"

Tomas shrugged. "Just a possibility, but hey, what do I know? I mean, you guys have just met"

Rocco paused again, his eyes not moving before he laughed, nervously. "Yeah, you're right. You don't know anything. She's not my…yeah, that's impossible. Ha, Tam, you make me laugh"

They both sat on the table, not saying a word and Tomas sort of wished he had never said anything…

* * *

><p>Raquel paced in the girl's bathroom, irritated and mumbling to herself.<p>

"Huh, not good with children he says! I'll show him. I can work really well with children, yeah, they love me. I mean, he probably doesn't even know a thing about children and that. What an asshole!"

A woman stepped out of the cubicle, her long fingers fluffing up her delicate blonde hair. "You got it, honey"

"Oh, why does this happen to me?" Raquel sighed and she dragged her hands down her face, not believing what was happening.

"What is it?" The other woman asked, applying dark pink lipstick to her full lips.

Raquel turned to her and gave her a worn out look. "I don't know, Chloe. It's just…I never thought I would get into this sort of competition and he just…he drives me nuts! He makes me so angry, I just feel like I'm starting to hate him! And I've only just met him!"

Chloe looked at her friend and smirked. "You know, there's a fine line between love and hate" She clasped her make-up bag closed and turned to the panicking Raquel.

Raquel gave her a confused look before slumping over, irritated. "What does that even mean?"

Looking up, Chloe could see her eyes were pleading and angry at the same time. "Honey, figure it out on your own"

Raquel watched as the other woman walked out, leaving her there to feel angry on her own. "Yeah, some friend you are, leaving me confused"

Raquel sighed before making her way out and towards her class. Ugh, she would figure it out later. Right now, she had a class to get to and a point to prove.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **There we go, guys~! Sorry for taking so long and I'm glad all of you were patient. I didn't mean for it to take so long but I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter and don't worry, just because your character wasn't in this chapter, doesn't mean she/he wasn't accepted.

Remember to review and let me know what you think~! :D


	3. Meeting new people!

**Title**: Hybrid Social Induction: HSI

**Characters**: Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Stan Marsh, Kenny McCormick, Butters "Leopold" Stotch, Wendy Testaburger, Tweek Tweak, Craig Tucker, Bebe Stevens, Phillip "Pip" Pirrup, Damien Thorne, Christophe "Ze Mole" DeLorne, Gregory, Token Black, Clyde Donovan, Kevin Stoley, Thomas, Nina "Arachna" Moore, Queenie, Rocco, Maddy, Rydia and other OC's.

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: People never knew such a school could exist where children could learn what breed they were and why they were having weird instincts. But apparently there is…

**Pairings**: Kydia, Bunny, Cartie and Hanan.

**Warnings!** Swearing, Violence, Homosexuality, Possible sexual content and…weird stuff?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any South Park characters. They all belong to **Matt Stone **and **Trey Parker**. I do, however, own **Adam**, **Jen**, **Maddy**, **Rocco**,**Rydia**, **Queenie **and **Nina**. I don't own any other OC's used in this story other than mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews~!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Raining Skittles- <strong>Tomas is awesome~! I'll be sure to put that in somewhere there then ;) You're welcome, and he is cute :D

**Cupcake Queen Liz- **Yes, and education is very important~! That should be a catchphrase from the amount of times we've both said it XD

Rocco and toothpaste, something none of us ever want to encounter D: Haha, I'm glad Jen and Adam are able to make you laugh XD Rocco's a chill guy until you put him in the same room as Damien or Kyle ;P Well, the same as when a girl and a boy were in the same room as well~! ;D

He is an interesting character and him and Rocco are going to have some best buddy moments, definitely XD I know :C Anza is nowhere to be found, more of because Kattily never put in any form so it's sad. But there's nothing I can do about it. Ella's entrance~! Yay~! Makes me squeal and I'm the one who wrote it. Shows how much I like Ella's character :)

Kaylen's like that with everyone she first meets XD It's not poor Lovisa's fault :P Haha, I can't have a South Park fic without the odd names. Besides, wouldn't you want a teacher with Mr Humpback as a name? XD Well, Kaylen's just giving her a little bit of attention. We'll just have to see where things go from here ;D Rocco would fall asleep. He's such a lazy ass XD

Well, she's not bitchy, she's afraid of loneliness which is why I figured her and Queenie would make quite good friends, because Queenie's also afraid of being alone. She's got raspberry coloured hair ;D The same colour as in Crush. Well, I just had to clear that up for anyone who would've thought that she was born with it XD

I had to put that in here somewhere XD I mean, it's just awesome, isn't it? Pissed off Rocco is a guaranteed considering how he is ;P I know what they're going to pull on Kyle and man, is Rydia going to be pissed? XD Thank you, Rossie's not too hard to write about but I'm still trying hard to get his character down. Ollie and Davy had to be mentioned, they're too funny not to mention.

Raquel is going to be a good one to write about given hers and Rocco's chemistry. Chloe is actually one of those woman teachers who all the boys have a crush on or have the hots for but she's just a background teacher so she doesn't count for anything XD

Will do~! :D

**XxX Violet XxX- **Thank you~! I try to make every chapter have at least over ten pages :D Yeah, the details do take quite a while to sit down and write because you got to make sure they're exactly right :) Oh, I have a feeling your OC will appear somewhere ;D He's a very nice OC, you should be proud of him ;P Thank you for taking the time to read this story :)

**SerenaKyle- **Thank you, I'll be sure to make sure every chapter is worth reading :)

**Michlon- **Wow, thank you for the long review :D I love them. Haha, I always have to have long chapters, it's kind amah thing ;D I have a high rep? Seriously? I need a moment to squeal and act like a tard after that sentence XD Thank you very muchly~! :3

Well, you can't have a brother not being weird to his little sister now, can we? The Hail family likes to keep things in order, which usually means toothpaste does have its own cupboard. Haha, he's a big kind trapped inside a grown's up body alright. Shame he can't see it himself C: Thank you. It was a touch I had to add to hopefully be able to make you guys imagine it. Oh yes, I can't write Christophe's part without his amazing accent :D

They are a laid-back family and they're very easy going as well. You'd definitely want to hang around them if you were to meet them. Either that or run away as soon as you see them considering they're pretty weird. Basically, the whole Hail family is based off parts of my own family. For instance, I based the mum off my own mum and the sister, Maddy, off my own sister. But I based the dad, Adam, off of me in small doses. So, yeah, they're not your average family XD Rydia and Adam have a close father/daughter relationship because he's loveable, an idiot, but still adorable. Jen is the boss of the house as she is always having to keep Adam in line ;D You've read this family very well :)

Tomas is indeed a pervert. Yes, you should expect gropage on all kinds of different girls. It's kind of his thing ;D Sexual Harassment Panda won't be able to stop him but it's a good idea, huh? It's his way of expressing his interest in all kinds of girls, I shall say :P Rocco is more mature than Tam and has his own types (Barely…) and knows not to hit on girls too young for himself. Yes, Tam finds poor, little Rydia very weird. It is a blessing in disguise, as you said, so she's somewhat thankful. Haha, she'll forgive him. After all, he is someone she looks up to often XD

The Rydia and Ella friendship is a very positive and normal girly friendship, right? They're totally going to be painting each other's toenails later and talking girly stuff XD If they even know how to do that. I'm afraid they're more of the type of friends to sit down in front of a game and stuff popcorn in their faces ;P You're welcome. I'm starting to take a huge liking for Lovisa. She seems so…interesting. I can't really explain my feelings towards her because they're sort of mixed, you see. She seems like a very awesomtastic character and yet, I hardly know her so I'm waiting until much later to pass judgement. (I am so not freaked out right now. I am welcoming those E whatchamacallits like a leprechaun welcomes rainbows, and please don't be freaked out by that either XD) Lovisa came across as an out-going curious person to me so, being me, I write characters as how I see them. Kaylen and her will have many hilarious moments together, I can be sure of that. Kaylen is a very gentle giant. You have to get to know her first before she lets you be friends with her XD Haha, Mr Humpback is always going to be that one headteacher that you'll never forget due to how ridiculous his name is. Rocco is laid-back but he's pretty rude at the same time. I'd love a teacher like that too but at the same time, I know exactly what his lessons are going to be like, so I'm pretty much neutral on wanting him as a teacher XD

Rydia loves Pip (Probably got that from me. Although, she likes Butters more than Pip and I like Pip more than Butters so…this was completely pointless. Sorry for wasting your time :C) and loves lonely kids so she reaches out to anyone in need of a friend :) Haha, of course it would. I mean, Rydia just doesn't understand that staring makes people feel awkward. Aw, thank you~! :3 Well, Kyla doesn't exactly need the hate from Wendy but cause Wendy's being misunderstood here there's of course going to be highschool drama! :D Nope, not all teachers are going to be as cool as Rocco XD Wendy's not a bitch, she's just misunderstanding a simple mistake :P Plus Queenie and her are so mature, they both bring out the sweetest side of each other. Wendy obviously didn't understand that it was obvious that Queenie wasn't born with it. But in all honesty, I wanted everyone to know that Queenie wasn't born with that hair colour because I've seen way too many SP OC's where their hair is their natural hair colour.

Enemies feuding with each other? Hell yeah that's highschool drama~! :D Yep, they've got a brotherly friendship alright. Because if I can't have Creek in my story, I shall have them being as close as they can possibly get without it being gay XD Bromance fist bump~! Who wants to fist bump me? 8D Anybody..? No-one? –Lowers fist- Okay…Yes, Tomas has to have his serious moments. Especially when dealing with his students. Because once you take them on board, they're yours to make sure they stay alive, healthy and happy –Serious face- I think I want to dabble in the whole Tomas and Maureen fatherly/daughterly relationship more. It seems like an interesting approach, doesn't it? :)

Nah, not really a crush, just Hailey being Hailey XD Hailey just happens to love calling Rydia's older brother hot. It's like an instinct of hers. Yes, Hailey is the more out-going of the cousins, but then again, Kaylen's not shy. Just anti-social until you approach her :) Oh no, Kaylen is definitely the type not to hesitate on killing or plotting against someone. If you read about her in **HighOffOfSouthPark**'s form that she submitted to this story, then you'll know she is extremely for plotting against someone. Yes, Rocco does hate Kyle. He has a reason for hating him (This time) and it's not one that is reasonable, but more realistic in weird world sense. Yes, that is exactly where I was going with the whole Rocco being of higher authority to Kyle :D You reached into my mind and pulled out my idea. You genius…

Yes, there will be teacherxteacher relationships, because what would a highschool fic be without them? C: That's an interesting story because I always imagined that, even with the teachers not being married to each other, they still had their own little flings going on in school. Like for instance, my English teacher and the receptionist totally had a thing for each other and we all could tell he was trying to chat her up so we always wonder whether they ever took their breaks to the janitors closet, if you know what I mean? –Wink wink-

Aw, but I love personal thoughts. They're so…personal :3 You're totally welcome, and I'm sorry if I weirded you out in this comment. Thank you, I actually have no idea where this story is going but stay tuned to see wherever it ends up (Preferably Hell because it's that bad XD). School is cool to me so I stick to it and it's my first priority~! :B Thank you, I shall need that luck~! Nah, not too stressed out :) Bye~! –Waves-

**Phantom Nini- **There shall be more delightfulness~! Soon, when I can get my brain working…

**katielynnleigh- **Thank you~! I sure hope I did, because it would be unbelievably bad if I didn't D: Thank you~! I don't see it being interesting, myself, considering I have no idea what I'm going to do with it but we shall see :)

**XMistressChaosx- **I don't know, dude, I don't know –Shakes head- You could actually and I would be really flattered because I already know how much you make someone happy with your words :) Thank you~! :D

Haha, Adam, Jen and everyone in the Hail family will always be as weird as they come and they say thank you too ;) It made perfect sense to me! Except for the part about Rydia being normal~! :D That part I do not get XD

Tam is a very interesting OC, very creatively designed too :) Ella will always be one of my favourites :P Lovisa is an interesting one to me, I am however leaving judgement till much later because I haven't been able to write that much of her yet :3 Kaylen is an always OC character in my stories because she's so damn cool :D Haha, Kyle will always be that guy who has made a wrong turn in his life and now has to pay for it through the magic of Rydia's friends~! ^_^

Kyla does seem nice. Rydia loves reaching out to people who need it, it's one of her special qualities. Maureen is a good one. I don't know how much of her I'll write but she's one I shall be writing a fair bit about in the next chapter, hopefully ^w^ Haha, it does seem a bit like Crush. Although, I don't know how good I am at picking OC's but I shall go by your judgement.

Romance will be in here ;D And many other things too (LIKE DRAMA, SHAAAA~! XD). Fangirl away~! I have many different reactions to fangirling and I shall accept yours with a grin~! :D (That is my grin…Apparently, I have no teeth…)

Thank you so much for the kind words. I always look forward to your reviews (And **Michlon**'s now too, she had amazing review quality) I love your reviews. Don't be silly, they're always going to be fun for me to read. I love whatever anyone comments on one of my stories, they always make me smile, no matter how long or how short they are :) So thank you~! –Hugs-

**fangirl-crossing- **Thank you~! :D I'm glad you do~! :P OC's are my speciality, I think. Rocco/Raquel is officially named Hanan ;D Tam (Tomas) is an exceptionally vibrant character who will make many appearances ;P Maureen is a nice character, she seems so cute to me X3 Thank you, I shall~!

**Kari the Robot Bunny- **Don't worry about it, review whenever you like :D Rydia's family is definitely unique, no? ;3 Rocco and Raquel have many issues in this story that need to be addressed XD Plus I love writing about their relationship :3 Hanan is their official name, by the by ;) Updates won't come regularly, I'm afraid, considering the lack of time on my hands :C But I will try :D

Don't stress over it, I love any review :) I'm a sucker for anyone who even reads my stories. It makes me happy just to know that you guys are all enjoying it, so even reviews such as : "Love this~!" don't bother me :3 I have never heard of that. Is it any good? It sounds interesting :D

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry this took so long to get out but I was really busy sorting out a form for my placement for work. Very soon, guys, I shall be working with children :D I am really happy because it's what I've wanted to do for so long now. But I am going to be writing my book on the side ;) And it'll leave me plenty of time to work on my fics as well. But I do have Mondays, Tuesdays and Wednesdays at college, Thursdays hanging out with my friends and Fridays at work. Saturdays and Sundays are relaxing time~! ;D Aaaaawwww yeeeeaaaaahhhh~! XD Thank you all for the lovely reviews as well =^.^= They make me happy~! :D

And I am afraid my updates won't be too quick but I hope you'll all forgive me for that :)

Onto the story~! :D

* * *

><p>Token walked to his first class with a calm smile on his face as he heard the bustling students around him. His first class was Maths and he knew he was going to enjoy it what with there being new students to meet. He had hoped Clyde would be with him, or at least Tweek or Craig so as to help with talking to new people, but he was independent so he wasn't too bothered by not having any of his best friends with him.<p>

His palm pressed against the door and it swung open letting out a loud bang as it clashed with the wall behind it making his eyes widen at the force of his push. He hadn't actually pushed it that hard so what happened?

Ignoring it, or at least trying to, Token walked through the door and noticed half the class was already there and had probably seen his little, or rather big, display with the door. Sighing, he went and sat next to the only other person he knew. Kyle.

Despite what everyone else thought about Stan and Craig's group, half of the two groups actually got along. For instance, Kyle and him were quite good friends considering Cartman and Craig were always arguing, along with Stan backing up the fat boy's point, but only because of the fact that he wanted a reason to argue with Craig over his hatred for him.

Token turned to Kyle and offered the red head a warm smile. "Hey, dude"

Kyle waved and shuffled in his seat, looking slightly worried. "Hey, dude, what was with you and that door?"

Token groaned. He should've expected someone to notice, it wasn't exactly the quietest entrance. "I don't actually know. I just went to push the door open and it suddenly flew back"

"That's…weird" Kyle's right eyebrow rose up and his mouth went into a thin, straight line, already looking like he was thinking it over. Token watched as he sighed and shook his head.

"I've got nothing, Token, sorry. It actually doesn't make any sense, unless you actually did push it too hard. Are you sure you just didn't push it hard subconsciously?" Kyle asked, looking at the door now as the teacher at the front just paced back and forth from the computer to his desk.

"No, I'm positive I made sure to open it slowly. You know me, dude. I hate attention, why would I want to draw attention to myself by doing that?" Token asked, exasperated.

Kyle shook his head, once again. "No, I know, but…" Kyle sighed and scratched the back of his neck in frustration. "Maybe you should go to your tutor about it then?"

"My tutor's a nut job…" Token muttered, more to himself than to Kyle before he closed his eyes, trying to calm down. He opened them again and then looked at Kyle with a relaxed expression. "Yeah, I'll just go to him. Thanks, dude"

"You're welcome, dude" Kyle patted Token, gently, on the back and faced forward once again.

"Hello, my name Mr Hanawanataki. You listen when I speak cause I speak true Maths" Mr Hanawanataki spoke up, clapping his hands together and smiling with joy.

Token turned to Kyle and gave him a smirk. "He's such a stereotype it's ridiculous"

Kyle laughed, quietly, under his breath. "His accent makes me laugh. Not trying to be nasty but…it's hilarious"

A paper ball hit Token at the back of his head and he turned, giving whoever threw it a nasty glare. His glare dropped, however, when he saw it was a girl waving her hand and smiling like crazy at him. Furrowing his eyebrows, he gave her a slow, awkward wave back and was about to turn around when she shook her head and hands in a no gesture, making sure he stayed facing her.

She scribbled something on a piece of paper and Token then noticed a lollipop stick was sticking right out of her closed mouth, making her cheek pop with the side it rested in as she sucked it. He didn't realize you could actually eat in a classroom until now. Rules must've changed then…

The paper was then tossed back to him, to which he caught, and he opened it up making sure not to show Kyle it, just in case.

_**I heard what you were talking about, plus I think nearly everyone saw the way the door opened. You do realize we are in a Hybrid school so that could be your inner animal coming out, slowly…**_

_**Just saying ;P **_

_**X**_

Token gave a quick glance to the girl who chucked it and noticed her doing the Math that was up on the board, being explained by the Chinese teacher, and got curious as to why she would tell him this. Mind you, she did have a point. It could very well be that, and if in fact it was, he was screwed.

After that note, Token barely even glanced at the Math problems given to them up on the board and on the sheets handed out, only noticing how fast Kyle was solving them and the note still sat neatly in front of him. He knew that one day, your instincts would come because, duh, why else would you be at this school? But to be honest, it still shocked him. Maybe he should go and ask his tutor about this.

The bell rang and Token packed his stuff away, taking notice of Kyle waving goodbye to him and waving back before he waited outside for that strange girl who sent him the note. When he noticed her walking out and almost walking past him, he caught up to her and walked beside her.

"Hey, uh, the one who sent me the note"

"My name is Arabella" The girl spoke up, her large brown eyes looking up at him with amusement.

"Oh, right. Anyway, why did you give me this note?" Token asked, growing more and more curious.

Arabella gave him a small smile, with the lollipop still stuck in her mouth. "Can't on student help out another?"

Token blinked before giving her a confused look. "Well, yeah, but not many people do that for strangers"

"It's no big deal though and if I know how to solve it, shouldn't I help you?" Arabella asked, grinning now.

Their walk had leaded them to an almost deserted hallway, save for a few people walking to their second lesson. Token stopped right in front of the short girl and gave her a serious look.

"That is nice of you and all, and I am grateful, don't get me wrong, it's just…it's weird seeing a stranger help someone they don't know" Token explained, grinning sheepishly.

Arabella shrugged, her white and black shirt moving with her action. "Yes, but I love helping out, so there~!" She took her lollipop out of her mouth with a pop and stuck her tongue out childishly, making sure to grin along with that.

Token coughed. "Fine, you helped and that's what you do. That's it, I guess…"

A heavily black dressed girl walked past them and the girl grinned, watching the girl walk past towards a classroom. Arabella then turned to Token and smiled, giddily.

"Listen, I have to go now cause I have English but…go to your tutor, alright?"

Then Arabella was off, rushing towards the door the black haired girl had gone through. He nodded to no-one and silently walked the other way, just as confused as ever. That girl had been anything but normal and just screamed strange but he would wait and see what would happen now with his tutor.

* * *

><p>Arabella walked through the door and placed her right hand above her eyes on her forehead and popped her scorpion lollipop back in her mouth. Looking around, she made sure to spot the right person in the crowd of teenagers all bunched together. Once she found who she was searching for, she beamed and skipped her way over to her.<p>

Plopping herself down on a plastic chair, Arabella grinned at the girl in front of her and waved, excited. "Hello, it's me again"

The girl sighed in aggravation and nodded. "I know…"

Arabella blinked before putting on a mock baby tone and sad face, leaning forward slightly. "Aw, you sound sad. What is up?"

The girl dragged her skinny hands down her freckled cheeks and hissed low in her throat, not too loud that Arabella would hear.

"Nina, can I call you Ni Ni?" Arabella asked, her smile turning proud and hopeful.

Nina blinked, shocked and pointed an accusing finger in Arabella's face. "How do you know my name?"

Arabella waved her hands up and grinned, her eyes closing slightly. "People always call you it so I figured that was your name"

Nina shook with rage before her face became flushed with anger. "My name is Arachna, not Nina!" Her face held a frown before she blinked and froze up. Arabella, once watching with fascination at Nina's fury, blinked and waved a hand in front of Nina's face. When that didn't do anything, she pouted and placed a finger on her lips in thought.

Nina then all of a sudden began acting all sullen and unemotional. Her hands shook at her side but the rest of her body still sat, frozen. Arabella blinked, confused. Watching with curiosity, she waited for the other girl to somehow unfreeze herself, or _something_, but nothing happened.

"Hey, you okay?" Arabella asked, her eyes showing a hint of worry.

Nina's half-lidded brown eyes moved towards Arabella and she opened her mouth, ready to reply. "No, I'm stuck in a whole room with conformists of the world and its stereotypical ways…and, uh, y-you know…all that"

Nina's eyes darted around the room and she looked petrified. She looked so out of place compared to everyone and Arabella couldn't help but let a giggle slip past her lips at the awkwardly placed girl. Nina gave her a glare before asking her what was so funny.

Arabella shook her head and placed a hand over her mouth. "It's you. You're so humorous"

Nina blinked and tilted her head a little, and she pointed to herself. "Me..?"

It shocked her to hear that since no-one had actually complimented her, well her dad had but he didn't count, and it made her mouth twitch.

Arabella noticed this. She grinned and poked Nina's cheek.

"Hey, are you smiling?"

Nina slapped her hands away, flushing. "No! I was not!"

Arabella laughed and Nina crossed her arms across her chest. Man, she almost wished that this girl wasn't going to be in the same dorm as her…but then again…she supposed it wouldn't be too bad.

* * *

><p>Kasper looked around the canteen and gulped, his eyes taking in everyone around him. He could already feel the pressure of everyone knowing his deepest, darkest secret. It's not like he was ashamed of it, he just knew that if his secret were to get out, he may as well not call himself part of this school as everyone would shun him if he were to even look their way after they find out what he is.<p>

He was hoping though, that this break time would go smoothly which meant fitting in. Looking around, he tried seeing any available table for himself as he saw everyone already in groups, talking with each other, laughing with each other and generally conversing good naturedly. He spotted a table with Stan and Kyle on and grinned. He liked those guys and knew he could get along with them so he walked forward, towards them.

Setting his bag down, he looked at them and noticed Kyle staring at something, or someone, rather…lovingly.

Poking his finger in Kyle's direction, Kasper turned to Stan and quirked an eyebrow. "What's up with him?"

"Who, Kyle?" Stan asked, stupidly.

"No, the trashcan. Of course I'm talking about Kyle" Kasper laughed as Stan frowned at the sarcasm.

"Oh, him. He's just lovesick, is all" Stan shrugged as if it was no big deal and picked his sandwich up, taking a large bite out of it.

Kasper blinked his sea green eyes and tried seeing who it was Kyle was staring at and noticed only one girl was really in Kyle's eye line, and he took notice of the blonde girl who he had seen hanging around Kyle a couple of times before.

"Who's she?" He asked Stan, to which his answer was a spray of crumbs landing in his face and hair. "Eww, dude, I don't want a shower, thanks"

Stan swallowed down the piece of sandwich and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry…Anyway, that's Rydia who he's gawping at. He's been crushing on her since, forever"

Kasper gave Stan a frown. "How long is 'forever'?"

"About…a year?" Stan shrugged. "I don't know, dude. I don't keep up with his love interests and all that, I have my own to sort out"

Kasper grinned slyly at Stan and leaned forward, slightly. "Oh, and who's our little Stanley got a crush on then?"

Stan blushed and placed his half-eaten sandwich back on the tray, before shifting in his seat, uncomfortable. "Uh…n-no-one really…"

His face went pale and his eyes went bright at the thought of his love interest which Kasper made quick note of, while laughing giddily in his head at the idea of Stan actually having a crush on anyone but Wendy.

"C'mon, man, I'm not going to tell anyone, I promise" Kasper reassured, winking and nudging Stan's tray into his stomach, slightly having the advantage due to them sitting opposite each other.

"There's no-one, honestly" Stan struggled out, grinning nervously.

Kasper's eyes went half-lidded and his mouth dropped into a frown. "Stan, do you really expect me to believe that?"

"Uh, yeah?"

Kasper kicked Stan under the table and Stan let out a loud yelp which caught the attention of a group of people sitting near to them on another table.

"Ow, ow, ow. Dude!" Stan yelled out, aggravated.

"Well, I wouldn't have done that if you didn't lie to me" Kasper grinned, sticking his tongue out childishly.

"But there is no-one!" Stan grunted out.

Kasper raised his foot up threateningly, under the table and Stan freaked out.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you. Just please, spare me my shins" Stan begged, bringing his legs up onto his seat and crossing them together.

Kasper smirked and placed his foot down. "See, now that's all I ever really wanted to hear. Now tell me, is she cute?"

Stan blushed and scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed. "Uh, yeah, I would say so"

Kasper wiggled his eyebrows. "Ooh la, la. Nice~! So, what's her name?"

"Her name? Oh right, her name. Gotta remember that, you know?" Stan chuckled, nervously.

Kasper gave Stan a pointed look, showing how impatient he was to waiting. Stan sighed.

"Her name is K-Kyla Smith, she's in Mr Hana something something's tutor, I think. She's quite cute and smart and she's very kind" Stan looked down at his sandwich, no longer having an appetite.

Kasper kept his gaze on Stan and then let out a loud, sharp laugh whilst clutching his sides. Stan looked at Kasper, angrily.

"Hey, Kasper, what the hell? I just told you something I don't want anyone else finding out about and you're just sitting there, laughing at me?"

Kasper panted at having laughed that hard and quickly wiped away some stray tears that leaked down his face before sighing, still smiling and reaching forward to place a hand on Stan's shoulder.

"Stan, I was laughing because you're so smitten, it's unbelievable. I honestly thought you were so hooked up on Wendy that you wouldn't even want to look at another girl but clearly, I was wrong"

Stan huffed and stuck his bottom lip out in a pout. Kasper shrugged before turning back to Kyle who was still staring. Kasper got annoyed and flicked a piece of Stan's bread at Kyle, the owner of the bread getting angry and protesting against the action. Kyle shook his head and blinked as the bread landed on his green hat. He pulled the food off of him and gave Kasper a glare.

"Dude, if you like her that much, why don't you just ask her out?" Kasper asked, as if it was that easy.

Kyle sighed and slumped his shoulders. "Because she doesn't like me that way…"

"How do you-"

"Look, I know what you're going to say but forget it. I know because she used to like me that way…but now she's moved on. She doesn't like me that way now" Kyle explained.

Kasper looked towards Stan who nodded. "It's true, Rydia used to have this really big, weird crush on Kyle, to be honest I found it freaky, and anyway, long story short, she got over him and now she's dating this stuck up guy called Gregory"

Kasper scrunched his nose up. "Him, seriously?"

Stan nodded and Kyle looked down. "Why, of all people, would she choose someone like Gregory? He's posh and…a-and, you know, British. And she's weird but loveable and sweet and kind and pretty and-"

"Okay, Kyle, enough gushing about your crush" Kasper said, smirking. Kyle blushed and stuck his middle finger up.

What a crazy day this was going to be.

* * *

><p>Katrina looked around the whole building and sighed. She had an idea of where to go but right now, she wasn't exactly sure and she was scared she would go the wrong way. But at least it would be some way, right?<p>

Okay, she had to admit, she was lost. Completely, and mind-numbingly, lost. And to top it all off, she was way too shy to ask any of the passing teachers. Maybe she should just ask one of them.

But she didn't have to wonder too long as one of the teachers walked up to her with a worried look. She had grey hair, not all though considering there was some brown hair on the top, and her posture wasn't all that great, if the way she was hunched over slightly was any indication.

"Dear, are you okay? You're not lost, are you?"

Katrina almost felt the need to roll her eyes at such an obvious statement but stopped herself. "Um, yes, I a-am"

The woman looked at her with an understanding look and asked to see Katrina's timetable, which Katrina handed over immediately. When the teacher saw her timetable, she nodded and smiled.

"You're with me for cooking"

Katrina smiled and nodded. Finally, she wasn't so lost now. The teacher handed her back her timetable and pointed down the hall with her finger.

"I shall take you there now, poppet. My name is Mrs FireDoubt, and what is yours?"

Katrina had to stifle a giggle at the name but composed herself and smiled. "My name is Katrina Iris Berlitz"

"A very strange name, if I must say, but not a horrible name, just an unusual name. In fact, I remember, back when I was in my teens, a young girl…"

Katrina tried to keep up with what the lady was saying but her ramblings, along with her dreary voice, just sort of…numbed Katrina's brain as the story got longer. It was one of those stories that you really didn't want to have to put up with.

As they stopped outside of a door, Katrina felt sickness ride up in her stomach as she knew everyone would be looking at her as she walked in. Whenever a person was late to a lesson, it wasn't abnormal for every kid to look at the student walking in late.

Mrs FireDoubt opened the door and walked in, her smile still fixed onto her face and her shoes padding along the ground as the class quietened down at the appearance of the teacher and Katrina. Katrina walked forward slowly and looked around for an empty seat, and blushed as she felt every pairs of eyes watching her and analysing her. It was difficult to stop herself from rushing out of the classroom right then and there.

"Come on, dear, pick a seat" Mrs FireDoubt pushed her along and Katrina really wanted a large hole just to swallow her up, right there.

Just as she was about to banish all hope of ever finding anyone willing to sit next to her, a hand rose up and a girl smiled at her. _Oh no, not her…Anyone but her…_

"Mrs FireDoubt, Katrina can sit next to me if she wants" The blonde girl smiled.

"That's very thoughtful of you, Rydia. Katrina, go and take a seat then" Mrs FireDoubt commanded and suddenly, Katrina felt like her tone was none too kind.

Katrina pushed herself to go and take a seat next to Rydia and dumped her bag down, under the desk without even looking at the grinning Rydia next to her.

"Okay, today, we shall be looking at how to back the simple cookie" Mrs FireDoubt started.

Katrina started to listen and was going to scribble some notes into her notebook when a tap on her shoulder caught her attention and she looked to her left to see Rydia smiling at her and waving. Katrina waved back slowly and hesitantly went back to scribbling notes down.

"Katrina, how's Pip doing?"

Katrina almost snapped her pencil when she heard that voice talking to her again and couldn't help but to turn slowly towards Rydia, giving her a twitchy glare.

"He's fine, he's hanging out with Damien for now" Katrina replied, her voice strained.

Rydia nodded, thoughtfully and smiled. "It's been a while since I've seen you, you know. I'm glad you're in my cooking class"

Katrina sighed, knowing that for today's lesson, and regretfully every other cooking lesson, she was not going to be doing much work with Rydia sitting next to her.

"Yes, it h-has been a while" Katrina answered, sharply, trying to end the talk as quickly as possible.

"Do you…still like Kyle? Cause if you do, that's fine with me. You know, cause I'm dating Gregory now anyway" Rydia reassured, quickly.

Katrina's ears perked up at that and she turned around, quickly, surprising Rydia with her sudden movement.

"Wait…so…you're dating Gregory?"

Rydia nodded, blushing slightly.

"And…Kyle's f-free?"

Rydia nodded, stiffly.

"Interesting…"

Rydia looked at Katrina with a confused expression and Katrina shook her head, before smiling. "Oh Rydia, you're fine, don't worry. I am so happy"

Rydia stared at Katrina with an expression that clearly showed she was scared and confused but Katrina just sat there and cuddled herself, with a lovesick smile on her face as she thought of the possibilities. No-one would've guessed that her and Rydia weren't exactly on the best of terms just by looking at them sat next to each other that lesson.

* * *

><p>Marceline sat in her fourth period for the day with a blank look on her face. If she knew she was going to be stuck doing this for PE, then she most certainly wouldn't have come this lesson. Next to her stood a ginger dude, on her other side a really tall girl trying to ignore an overly hyper girl who she thinks is called Lovisa, she wasn't sure since she only saw her a couple of times in school, and Bebe. The ginger dude seemed to be really struggling to concentrate for some weird reason and he looked scared.<p>

"Alright, listen up; my name is Mr Hail and this is a lesson to test out your reflexes. If I throw a ball at you, I expect you to catch it. But I'm warning you…I won't tell you when I'm throwing it. Got it?" Everyone nodded and he continued. "So, if I were to do this…"

The teacher, who was extremely tall, threw the ball at a twitchy kid's head and the kid screamed after getting hit on the head and falling over. Rocco walked forward, sighing and stood over the kid.

"Tweek, seriously? Fucking mice have a better time at catching a ball than you" Rocco sighed, shaking his head and leaned down to pick the ball up. He looked at everyone once he stood up and walked back to the front. "Also, excuse my language. I have a tendency to swear a lot"

Marceline was having a hard time believing this person was actually a real teacher. To her right, that ginger person was sweating loads and seemed to be struggling to retain his breath. Marceline got worried and placed a hand on his shoulder but flinched it back when the kid jumped at her touch.

"Are you…alright?" She asked.

"Oh y-yeah, I'm just really not that good at PE" He stammered and shook his head.

Marceline bit her lip and shook her head. "Well, I could help you, if you wanted"

The kid looked at her with a smile. "Oh, sure…I mean, if you want to. I'm just not that good at activities really, I'm more of a computer guy"

Marceline smiled. "Don't worry, not everyone is athletic. I'll help you with what we're doing"

Rocco clapped his hands with the ball tucked under his arm before bouncing it on the ground. "Alright, now we're going to play dodge ball" He stated with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh, we're screwed…" The guy said and Marceline laughed. He then turned to her and stuck his hand out. "My name's Ross, by the way. Sorry, forgot to mention that earlier"

Marceline smiled and shook his hand, noticing how freckled he was. "I'm Marceline, and trust me, I'm better at drama than I am PE"

Ross shook his head, grinning. "Yeah, but we'll get through this, I think"

Suddenly a ball was thrown their way and they both looked to see the tall girl from earlier grinning like a mad man and holding an extra ball. The teacher, Rocco, stood off to the side holding a whistle to his smirking lips and a ball in his other hand. He let the whistle drop from his mouth and onto his broad chest, still smirking. And he said two words that scared the crap out of Marceline.

"Let's play!"

Marceline held her sore arm and limped to the changing rooms as she looked pitifully towards Ross, who groaned in pain and held his rib whilst holding his eye.

"Well…" Marceline started, watching as Ross looked at her with his good eye. "That was fun, right?"

Ross gave her a shocked look before shaking his head and laughing at her statement. "If you say so…"

Marceline said goodbye to Ross before heading into the girl's changing room. She saw everyone already changing and had to curl in on herself a little. She never really liked this part of the lesson because everyone always talked and laughed with each other and Marceline always thought they stared at each other, but then again, that was probably part of her imagination.

As she changed, she could have sworn a couple of girls stared but who was she to say that? To be honest though, it was kind of creeping her out. It wasn't all the girls but a few. For instance, Wendy was staring at her. But not with disgust or anything but with…confusion and…interest. Why was she doing that anyway?

The lesson ended weird and Marceline knew that she wasn't going to like the next time she had PE but she had to deal with it, she guessed.

She looked down towards her timetable and noticed she had music. Music with some teacher called Miss Ranan or something or other. To be honest, she just wasn't a musical person. She's more of a drama person oddly enough, considering she's the shyest person she knew.

Walking into the classroom, she looked around and noticed quite a number of people there, including Butters. He was there too? She never knew he was a musical person. Kenny was there too. She knew them both, Butters probably more and she had a sneaky suspicion Kenny had a thing for Butters. Okay, so Kenny had a thing for anything that has a hole but she just felt like Kenny liked Butters more than his previous flings. Butters obviously was oblivious to it and it really wasn't Marceline's place to put it into poor Butters head that some big, scary blond had a crush on him.

So, sitting down next to Butters and trying to ignore Kenny on the other side of the cute, little blond, Marceline brought out her notebook and began, what she thought, was a normal lesson.

Too bad nothing is normal when you're in a school full of hybrids.

* * *

><p>It was the end of the day and every student was sent to their dorm, given that they knew where they were. It was now time for the teachers to sit down and have a talk with each other and understand what it is they would be doing the next day, with the experiments and all that.<p>

Rocco slumped down next to Tomas and sighed. He looked over to his best friend and gave him a tired sort of grin. "Hey Tam, where are the rest of them?"

"Oh, they're coming, just give them chance"

As if on cue, the rest of the teachers filed in and one in particular caught Rocco's attention. It was a blonde wearing a black and white striped top and a low cut red skirt with purple stilettos. Her eyes were blue with, surprisingly, red circling the iris. But it was only a faint hue and you would have to look deep into her eyes to pin point it out. She was definitely a treat for the eyes.

Rocco whistled lowly and turned to see his own best friend drooling over her too. "Dude, who is she?"

"Oh, she's Chloe Bell. She's friends with Raquel, I think" Tomas responded, flicking his hand a little and roaming his eyes over Chloe.

Rocco sat up straight and looked at Tomas with a confused expression. "Wait…she's friends with…Raquel?"

Tomas looked over to his best friend and smirked. "Am I sensing a bit of interest here?"

Rocco huffed and crossed his arms across his chest, glaring at the black haired man. "No, I am asking you if she really is friends with the hottie teacher here?"

Tomas raised one eyebrow and his smirked got even wider. "Oh suuuurrreee~! Okay, so if Raquel were to walk through this door right now…what would you do?"

Rocco stayed silent and looked at Tomas with his eyes half-lidded and his mouth set in a line.

Tomas waited for an answer.

"Uh, just like this…" Rocco answered, straightforwardly.

Tomas shrugged, and sat back on the couch he shared with Rocco. Rocco just rolled his eyes and leaned back too.

It was then that the rest of the teachers walked in, including Raquel and the headmaster of the whole school, Mr Humpback. Raquel then walked over to Rocco and Tomas and sat down, smiling at Tomas and glaring at Rocco.

"So, guys, how have your classes been?" She asked, pointedly towards Rocco, as if expecting him to say something bad.

"Oh, you know, same old, same ol-" Tomas began.

"Yeah, yeah, that's great. So Rocco, any kids hating you yet? Any screw ups you've made?" Raquel asked him, smiling innocently but laughing evilly in her head.

Rocco sighed and looked at her with a smirk. "Actually, my kids love me. I mean, I may have thrown a ball at one's head and I think I scared a few by swearing. Actually, there was this one kid who caught me drinking lager and I offered him some so he drank some with me and we got totally wasted" Rocco laughed out loud, his face showing his amusement. Then his face turned serious. "But other than that, I think I get along pretty well with them"

Raquel and Tomas stared at Rocco with a disbelieving look before Raquel's eyes squinted and she forced a polite smile on her face. "Quite…" Tomas nodded. "So, anyway, yeah, my kids and I just get along swell. I really feel like they're starting to connect with me"

"Oh really? Wow, that's so fantastical. Gosh, I wish I could hear more about this but it's around about that time for me to stop caring so…what'cha going to do?" Rocco shrugged and leaned his head back, closing his eyes.

Raquel's right eye twitch and her top lip threatened to reel back in snarl. Her eyes showed anger and her fists clenched at her sides, while Tomas sat there, shaking his head and sighing.

'_Here we go…' _He thought to himself.

"Well excuse me for not beating some poor child to death for your amusement" Raquel seethed out.

"Yeah, and whose fault is that?" Rocco asked, actually sounding genuine.

"Gosh, I don't know, maybe it's my fault. Maybe it's my fault I'm not an asshole, or maybe, it's your fault for actually being an asshole?" Raquel bit out.

"Hey, hey, calm yourself down. So, what is it now you're so angry at? You pms-ing or…what?" Rocco asked, leaning back slightly.

Raquel paused and her face showed nothing but livid emotions running across it. Tomas watched, cowering slightly, as Raquel sat down calmly not facing the two and sitting next to Tomas but only him. Rocco watched with amusement as Tomas cowered from both of them and yawned, looking at his nails.

There was silence until…

"You know, I think I got the right answer, Tam. She is pms-ing"

Tomas slapped his own hand to his forehead and dragged it down his face. "I already know we're going to be killed this year, Rocco, and it's going to be all down to you"

Rocco just shrugged and yawned, stretching his arms way over his head and placing them behind his head as he closed his eyes, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Oh Rocco, I seriously wonder whether you have a death wish or you're just asking for a slap across the face… -_-

So, guys, was it spectoopular? Was it everything your heart desired? Was it like getting that one little special glass slipper to go to the ball with? Wait…I think I'm getting some fairy tales mixed up :|

I am sorry for any spelling, or any really, mistakes I have made this chapter. Also, it's not as long as the other chapter so I apologize for that too :C

Remember to review and let me know what you think~! :D


	4. Weird animals

**Title**: Hybrid Social Induction: HSI

**Characters**: Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Stan Marsh, Kenny McCormick, Butters "Leopold" Stotch, Wendy Testaburger, Tweek Tweak, Craig Tucker, Bebe Stevens, Phillip "Pip" Pirrup, Damien Thorne, Christophe "Ze Mole" DeLorne, Gregory, Token Black, Clyde Donovan, Kevin Stoley, Thomas, Nina "Arachna" Moore, Queenie, Rocco, Maddy, Rydia and other OC's.

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: People never knew such a school could exist where children could learn what breed they were and why they were having weird instincts. But apparently there is…

**Pairings**: Kydia, Bunny, Cartie and Hanan.

**Warnings!** Swearing, Violence, Homosexuality, Possible sexual content and…weird stuff?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any South Park characters. They all belong to **Matt Stone **and **Trey Parker**. I do, however, own **Adam**, **Jen**, **Maddy**, **Rocco**,**Rydia**,**Queenie **and **Nina**. I don't own any other OC's used in this story other than mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews~!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Phantom Nini- <strong>Aw, thanks. Hopefully this chapter will be the same then :D

**Raining Skittles- **Thanks :D Yes, Mr Hanawanataki is such a stereotype which is what I was aiming for XD It's funnier that way. Yes, Token is slowly letting it out which is actually a pretty bad sign XD

Yes, I love Arabella. She's so cool with her scorpion lollipop obsession :P Nina is such a weird character, why would anyone feel sorry for her? XD Haha, I'm glad Nina can make you laugh. That is my intention after all with her :3

Yep, the unrequited love interest thingy mabobby XD Too cliché normally for my standards but I thought, what the hell, right? XD Stan has finally moved on, now him and Wendy are just close friends which I find just as nice as when they are in a relationship :D

Well, I wouldn't say warming up. More like tolerating her now because she's not in the way as such XD But I love Katrina, she's so out there and hilarious when it comes to Kyle. How could you not love her? Mrs Firedoubt is Mrs Doubtfire twisted around because I got fed up making names XD I thought a lot more people would get that but I was wrong ;P

Haha, same Marceline belongs to someone else and Rossie's sights are set on Ella, huh? XD Rocco is definitely for the win.

Ah, Raquel's just going through some rough patches with all of this stuff with Rocco. She'll lighten up eventually. Tam is known for being weird, you can't expect any different. No-body cares but I care~! :'C XD Totally~! If Rocco and Tam know anything, it's how to get themselves killed in under a week~! XD

**Katielynnleigh- **Katrina and Rydia have some awkward negative messes to clear up but they're both fine with each other. Well, Rydia is oblivious towards Katrina's dislike and Katrina's too shy to say anything to her XD

Thank you~! :D

**Michlon- **Of course I did. The longer the review, the more to read :D I don't review short reviews, I don't think anyway because I love leaving long reviews on other people's stories. If it's mine, on the other hand, I don't mind long or short :) **XMistressChaosx **is ultimately allowed to make things short if she wants to XD Ah, do whatever you feel's needed with my story. Trust me, I love criticism just as much as I love praise because it helps me to see my faults and hopefully fix them. You should never feel bad about your long reviews, it means that you actually took your time to read the story instead of just skimming to the part with your OC in it. Nope, I don't even know how you know that XD How do you know this? What does 'smh' mean? :O Haha, I probably won't do that. I'll probably just sit there, going "How did I even get a high rep? I don't deserve it" XD Aw, gee, thanks :') That's such a compliment, really, it's something I don't really deserve to be honest but thanks anyway :)

Thank you, I guess I just have a knack for writing sentences that would be said if someone had a toothbrush stuck in their mouth XD I think it's cause I'm so used to talking with a toothbrush in my mouth since whenever I get up on a morning, people generally know I'm not a morning person just by the fact alone that I still have it stuck in my mouth when I'm talking. Nope, you can't have Christophe without his accent. I mean, c'mon, he's the French mole~! :D

-High fives you- HELL YEAH~! XD Thanks once again~! The Hail family is so easy to write though that it's pretty much natural for me to write them that well :D Yesh, so do I~! I love OC's with inspiration cause then you can get to know the person who created them more as well~! :) Hehe, really? Yay~! Adam thinks you're cool ;) Rocco has my temper but other than that, none really. Rydia has a lot of my traits because I couldn't help slip some in there but other than that, I think we're generally really opposite. Nina is like no-one. I created her to be a parody of all those other Goth OC's out there that have their characters all Gothic but then have them have lots and lots of friends and have their parents disown them because they're Gothic. So, that's why Nina has no friends, other than Arabella of course, and her parents accept her even though she's a Goth XD

Yesh, Tam is the new pervert~! Each time I have to write him in, I feel myself laughing just slightly. Well, there happens to be some gropage later on ;D Tam brings all the ladies (Well, sort of…) and the humour to the house~! XD Yes, Rocco knows that he has to stay legal when it comes to girls and boys but I wouldn't say he's not been in jail. He's been in jail once for committing a rather serious and bad crime…

Haha, if anyone were to actually think that Ella and Rydia could, even for a sec, paint each other's toe nails then they're mistaken. Rydia doesn't know how to paint toe nails and Ella…Well, Ella's not the most girliest of people now, is she? ;) But she's soooo cool that way~! Yes, let Bebe and her clique deal with the horrendous make-up and the awful fashion~! D: Of course I like Lovisa. She's such an outgoing, funny person and can I just say, I FREAKIN' LOVE IVA~! Seriously, you have some of the best characters~! :D Why would I not take an interest in her? Haha, I love developing relationships in their own different ways. That's why Kaylen seems annoyed with Lovisa, because their friendship is still in that stage right now XD

Yep, not everyone gets the teacher they desired. I used to have an English teacher that would only ever talk about his old life style and he would always lie, telling us he was an aircraft pilot or he went to Hawaii and that. Pssh, he was so funny XD Haha, that teacher sounds so awesome. I love laid-back teachers :3

I love Pip~! He's my second favourite character~! X3 Really? Aw, poor little British person :C I wish more people saw how sweet and adorable he is. Exactly~! They make for the sweetest people ever as well~! Really? Well, now I don't feel too bad with bombarding you with that useless information then~! :D There's going to be a lot of high school drama. For instance, Rocco and Kaylen are going to be pranking on Kyle who's teaming up with Serena to split up Gregory and Rydia while Katrina is crushing on Kyle still even though he's crushing on Rydia and Pip is crushing on Katrina. All the while, Rocco and Raquel, who happens to be Kaylen's cousin who is Rocco's accomplice in crime, are having a relationship of their own. Phew, so much drama~! XD Yes, and they would've asked me about it. Just thought I would give people a heads up while it's early ;3

I love Creek~! It's so amazingly adorable and everything right for a couple~! Exactly, opposites are supposed to always attract~! :D You would think so, wouldn't you? I bet they sat around their office, saying to themselves "Hmm, you know what? I reckon we should make some characters that our fans will be able to gay up" XD Yes, just pretend that behind closed doors, they're secretly the best of lovers~! :3 Yay, brofist~! –Ultimate super cuddliest awesomest brofist ever- Yes, I've already got their whole relationship figured out to a tee.

She just happens to think he's sexy and flirts with him. If you want, I can show you a picture of him? :3 Ha, Hailey and serious can't be put in the same sentence. It would be physically impossible to say them both together XD They won't start this chapter but trust me, I will definitely start writing Kyle feuding with Kaylen and Rocco next chapter. No, no, it's completely fine. I doubt anyone actually reads my replies to them other than a select few so it's all good :) You're welcome~! :) Imagine all the things you could make someone do while being a higher authority. Unfortunately, I always have to be reminded that I'm younger and shorter than my friends XD That is exactly what Rocco's going to be like. Just saying stuff like "Ah, you got the correct formula on how to figure it out but the answer is all messed up" XD I feel sorry for Kyle. Wow, having a nickname like Hitler. She must've been terrible. Mind you, I had this really short, really bad tempered teacher who always hated my style of art so she would give me bad credit for my art pieces. I don't mean to sound rude, because believe me I try not to, but this other girl who didn't put in as much effort to her art and lacked the skills I had proved to own got a better score than I did D: She really hated me and all because I didn't draw realism, only manga or cartoon.

How could anyone not think this? Highschool = Teacher/Teacher~! :D Hehe, it did happen though. A true story and I've laughed about it ever since, even now that I've left school XD Aw, that's so sweet~! You should write that, the reactions you get would be hilarious~! XD Personal thoughts are nice to listen to :)

Thank you~! I kind of like kids. They're alright as long as I'm in the right mood on the right day. Thank you, your kind words are much appreciated~! :D

Yes, anybody who says lollipop in my family or at college instantly makes me think of Arabella. I guess she's made a trademark of herself on a popular food. I think that's what I would be thinking when going into a candy shop too~! XD Just look for the girl who sucks on a lollipop and offers it to you~! She is very interesting~! :D Token and Arabella are adorable~! They've become so cute to me~! Hmm, they need a name. Something like…Tonella or Araken? XD I am bad at these. I know right? You would have to be pretty delusional to not be interested in the lollipop sucking, scorpion obsessed, crazy Arabella~!

Haha, Nina and her are going to have quite a few more scenes together. Yep, they're complete opposites and I think that's what makes them such likeable best friends~! Not that Nina would admit that Arabella was her best friend but Arabella's probably her only friend :C Ah well –Shrugs- XD You have a good point there. They do act like Lovisa and Kaylen~! XD Arabella has the power to make even a wannabe smile~! Mind you, Nina can't help show her emotions which is why she's called a wannabe ;D I'm looking forward to writing more with them.

Ooh, well, I figured since the person who submitted him told me his secret, I figured since it's a secret why tell everyone about it when I could leave everyone guessing what it was :D Oh don't worry, I'm much the same. Very impatient when I want to be. Stan and Kyla sitting in a tree XD (I know. When I first read her application, I was like "Huh, that's weird. A girl OC with the same name as Kyle" and then I reread it). Yep, in this story Kyle likes Rydia instead of like in my other story. But in this one will they actually get together? ;D Dun, dun, duuuuuunnn~! Well, Gregory was the first person to pop into my head so I was all like okay, cool~! I don't normally pair her with him. Oh yeah, totally~! If he was real, I'd be all over that English crumpet's body~! XD

Katrina's overjoyed because now she has a chance but there's a poor little British boy waiting around for her (Aka. Pip) :C Yep, there will be a whole lot of oblivious ogling whilst the other ones ogles someone else. Ah, drama, we meet again~! Hmm, Gregory and Rydia meeting up in front of Katrina and Kyle…Now that gives me an idea :3

Haha, aw, how did you guess the tall girl was Kaylen? ;D You have a genius brain XD –Giggles- Poor Lovisa. I'm sure she'll make friends soon~! :) Oh yes, definitely. Rocco's very commanding in many departments~! ;P Well, I figured it would be hilarious to see them both be in a lesson they hated and then see how they manage it together. I found it was funnier in my head than on Microsoft Word :L

Hehe, Tam and Rocco would be very happy to hear that. No, Rocco's dense in that respect, he doesn't know that asking a girl if she's pms'ing is a bad thing to do and could ultimately lead to his death XD Oh, Tam's maturity doesn't last as we shall see in this chapter ;D I know. I think I prefer when someone yells at me to someone who just decides to sit in awkward silence with me.

I suppose. I just feel really bad when it's not as long XD I'm such a paranoid person. Hmm, yes, I think there should be longer stories in the SP section :D

Thank you very much~! Your words are very flattering~! :3 Well, my mind creates some of the weirdest plots so people are probably glad they didn't come up with them XD Hmm, not going to spoil this chapter but maaayyyybbbeee~! ;D Bye bye~! –Waves- :3

**XxX. Violet. XxX- **Yep, trust me, his secret will be kept for a while now ;) That's alright~! :) Arabella and Nina will have plenty more of those scenes to come. They're definitely some of the more adorable best friends out there. Well, Arabella anyway :D Katrina and Rydia probably will have very little tension depending on whether Rydia actually realizes that Katrina doesn't like her XD

**Cupcake Queen Liz- **Obviously~! :D

I know, I know~! XD Oh God, dude, you just made me think horrible thoughts~! DX ;P Well, from the little snippet of the epic one-shot I read, Rossie and Sammy's parents are really sweet and kind. That's cool, I love DT references~! :D Oh, because Rocco used to have a crush on Pip and so he grew a hatred towards Damien. He's not as mature as Jamie, I guess XD Nah, Rydia doesn't even care that Damien did hardly anything. Oh ho, ho~! ;D Why yes it is~!

Haha, yes, their awkward friends with benefits moments definitely go down well ;D I've finished it now if you want to go and take a look :) Ah, I see~! Well, can't really blame her. I used to be a huge Naruto fan till I moved on to South Park. It's nice to see she's still reading though :3 Exactly~! That's a good point. If you're not interested in what you're writing, no-one's going to be interested in reading it. You're welcome, and thank you too~! :)

Don't worry, my memory sucks too~! XD Of course there has to be. You can't have a school without one odd name :D Yeah, I don't blame him either. The amount of times I almost fell asleep during all my school assemblies…-Starts remembering- XD

Yeah, don't worry, I would hate to make one of the characters that I loved as a bitch :S Ah, I keep on saying Blackcurrant or Raspberry. Sorry about that XD It's one or the two :P

No, no, _we _made it up in a totally random discussion. If me and you hadn't started talking, it would have never been created :D Oh gosh, I have to draw that~! I think I'm going to start drawing it now~! Oh yeah, I am, aren't it? My mind slipped for a minute there~! :D Thank you, I'll definitely come to you if I ever need help on Rossie or Ella~! :P

Hmm, I don't know. Maybe Clyde and Ella when they come around, or Christophe and Kaylen. Or Jamie and Damien~! :3

There will be more of that. It's a vital part to the plot ;) He is and I wanted him to be the stereotype because I love making up stereotypes~! :D Possibly cause he looks like that, maybe? I don't know, imagine Mr Hanawanataki is actually that~! :P Arabella is adorable and she's made me crave lollipops now~! :3

Yeah, she's trying to be like Henrietta probably as well but she just fails. It's like "Nina, just give up, will you?" XD I know, it happens to my sister~! Mind you, I'm really good when it comes to not laughing in a staring contest. I never laugh~! :D Yes, I am~! People will meet each other and the like. I may just post who's with who at the bottom of the next chapter or not, I don't know.

It's a secret that I'm not revealing just yet ;D Yes, he should have spoken up. Maybe then he wouldn't have had to lose her. But ah well, it's not like Rydia cares…too much anyway.

Yes, I hate it. I've been through it myself when I got lost so many times around my schools and my college D: It was a disaster and an embarrassment each and every time. No, you're not the only one. I kind of figured more people would get where that names comes from. I don't know if you've ever seen the movie Mrs Doubtfire but that's where that name comes from XD Yes, and unfortunately, I have one of those in my college right now. Well, Katrina has free rights to Kyle so obviously she's going to be thinking that XD

Yes, I do and thank you very much~! :D Nah, Rossie's more a technical person than PE, right? ;D I love that I'm probably more athletic than Rossie right now XD Marceline is very friendly, a shy one at that :) That always happens to me. I end up stuck in a group with all these really good players and they expect me to be just as good as them but I end up failing and they end up yelling commands towards me that scare the bejeezus out of me D: Thank you, I tried ;P You shall be seeing more of all those things~! :D

Of course they do~! They're supposed to be the best of friends so that means whenever the other one's getting into trouble, the other one's bound to follow XD Haha, I love the chemistry between them :3

I know, I just created it and was like "Well, okay, cool. I'll stick with that one…" XD Oh good –Wipes forehead in relief- Yeah, I suppose you're right, dude. I just felt bad, is all :P

I will~! (Well, try to, anyway…) Bye~! –Sweatdrops as you bang your head and watches as you take off again-

**hornyunicorns- **Haha, your username is epic XD

I really wanted Mr Hanawanataki to be a stereotype because they're hilarious when they want to be. Token and Arabella are an adorable couple, I squeal whenever I think about them hugging like a fangirl would do ._. I agree with you there~! Although, I do like the Token/Clyde or Token/Tweek ships but I think I love Token/Arabella more :3 Nah, Nina's a loner. She's a wannabe, she deserves it XD Gosh, why am I so mean to my own characters? D: Really? You went through that phase? I don't think I've been through any phases to be honest…

You can't have a South Park fic without Kyle and Stan discussing something best friend-shippy XD Kasper is super, he's definitely original~! :D Aw, shucks, that is such a nice compliment~! Thank you~! :3 Yes, Katrina is a very nice girl and sometimes, I do feel bad for portraying her as some sort of psychotic fangirl :S But all in the purpose of entertainment, right? :D Yes, Katrina is definitely a gem in the OC world. I always feel really happy when **Chocoholic-Wallflower **submits her to my story :D Hmm, well, for now I think I have all the OC's I can handle but maybe, in due time, I may PM you about the Wendy one ;)

I know, I love to put Marceline and Rossie as friends now. They both are so calm and collected that it's hard not to put them two together in a scene :3 Ooh, you can't go wrong with Kaylen. She makes a story when Christophe's in it ;D

Meh, she's more of one of those characters who is like "I need more teachers, let's make up one~!" XD Tam and Rocco together make comedy, like they should be doing instead of pissing off potential girlfriends~! XD –Glares at Rocco-

Raquel's actually a very shy OC but I portray her so horribly here :'C I shall make her nicer in the upcoming chapters~! :D

Oh, don't worry, I loved your review anyway so it doesn't matter~! :D Long or short is fine in my books, as long as people don't just submit their OC and then leave because their character is in the story~! XD Thank you, I wanted to have Tam bring her out of her shell slowly so it's going to be a long process~! :)

Thank you again~! :)

**XMistressChaosx- **I love 33, I put it at the end of my email XD Ah, please don't be sorry, I feel guilty every time someone says for not reviewing for some reason. I promise you that whenever you review is completely fine with me, I just feel happy that you took the time to review~! :) That was an amazing mouthful~! :D

Yes, that is the correct answer. My Token (The way I write him) doesn't like to be the centre of attention so slamming a door against a wall and then looking down at your hand in surprised doesn't exactly say subtle, does it? XD Yes, it can be annoying but who doesn't find a smarticle, nerd cute? I'd prefer nerds over jocks any day :D Thank you, I love Arabella~! She is so cute and everything I couldn't describe that would do her any justice~! :3 She makes me squeal with fangirly-ness X3 I love the couple Token/Arabella now :D Hehe –Giggles- Marshmallow. That made me laugh. Don't worry, I'm a marshmallow too :P

Yesh, not that she would admit to such a thing. To do that would be going against any Gothic ways~! But Arabella has the power to make her smile so she's already broken it in many different ways~! ._. No-one can and that's what makes Arabella so special and powerful~! Not everyone can tame a Gothic wannabe~! :3 I will enjoy writing about them too :D

I love that movie and don't worry, I did think of Casper the friendly ghost too. It's the name that does it but they're both completely different characters, in more ways than one ;) I like the OC too. A very sly character. Yes, it's always nice to try new things, right? ;D Even if it means coming away from your obsession (Couple). I've had to do it with Style, Creek and Dip TAT Yes, Kyle likes Rydia but will that make them get together in the end? ;D I'm still not sure on whether to make them end up together or not yet :P Haha, she probably does, knowing the pattern I've set up. But then again, she also liked Bebe at one point and she's not a guy so mwahahaha~! :D

We shall see. Pip is waiting though so I don't know ;D Poor little Pip, crushing on a girl who doesn't like him back :3 Daniel Radcliffe turned bony in the later years or is it just me? XD Rocco will always be the meanie ;D I have to have at least one Yaoi pairing in this for the sake of my little fangirl inside of me~! XD Naruto got me into Yaoi as well. Damn you, ninjas~! DX

The Tacco friendship lives on~! :D

Nah, it's fine, honestly~! :) Thank you so much for your kind words, I love every review you've given me so far~! :3 Thank you, yes, I'll get to work with children~! :D Thank you, I'm going to need that luck~! –Grabs onto luck- :)

**Chocoholic-Wallflower- **You have an iPad? Lucky you. My mum has one but she's like the only one in the house who has it XD

Haha, I so wanted a stereotype in here because they can be so hilarious when they want to be. Yeah, schools kind of go down-hill when they've been joined with South Park's elementary and that XD We can eat sometimes when our tutor doesn't mind but I suppose I am in college so they're going to be more flexible there, aren't they? Jaw movement? I've never heard of that before. I might try that next time :D

Nina's a little wannabe, she makes Goths look serious for once XD Yep, I figured it was about time Kyle went through what Rydia went through. Mind you, I love torturing my own characters so it's a rare occurrence when they're the ones happy XD I love sensitive and funny guys as well but Rydia seems to apparently like smart guys as you and **XMistressChaosx **have found out. I kind of just thought of Gregory in my head and so I put him down ;P You little spy XD Ha, I kid. Yes, she is really relatable. You have a very lovable OC on your hands :3

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yay, chapter three~! I'm on a roll here considering I didn't know, and still don't know, where this story is going :D Okay, I'm really, really sorry that this has been so long to update but I suddenly got ill and then something happened that made me upset and then my teacher messed up my childcare application form and then I had some worrying stuff happened. And you know, all excuses but all the truth. I hope this chapter makes up for it and all the information in here about blood cells and all that is total bullshit made up by me to fit with the story but the parts with Rydia's bones is true. Rydia was born with weak bones so yeah. Also, there's a new OC in here of mine that you should look out for. She's Rocco's stalker XD Lol, what a weird imagination I have. As if Queenie's not bad enough, torturing poor Cartman with her. Ah well, they'll get used to it, won't they?

Also, I'm thinking about drawing the characters from here again like I did for Crush. What do you think? :3 Let me know in your review~! :)

Enjoy~! :D

* * *

><p>Rydia picked her feet up as she started walking towards room 345, her room number, where her dorm buddies would probably be there. She pulled her long hair into a ponytail and started humming a soft tune to herself as she felt her mind drift off. It drifted to none other than the conversation she had with Katrina earlier. She could tell that Katrina still liked Kyle and, if she was to be honest with herself, it made her feel a teensy bit sick but at the same time, she was happy for Katrina. She could now finally have Kyle…all to herself.<p>

Her cheeks reddened at the thought of him and she found herself thinking of her relationship with Gregory. Everything was just so complicated right now, what with the fact that she wasn't even too sure what was going to happen with Kyle and Katrina and what would happen considering her heart thumped whenever she heard or thought of Kyle's name.

Suddenly, two arms wrapped around her waist and she jumped, and if it weren't for the fact that she knew who it was, she would have screamed rape by now.

"Hello, rude intruder" Rydia laughed out.

Gregory raised one eyebrow and smirked. "Rude intruder? Rydia, what on earth are you babbling about now?"

Rydia poked her tongue out, giggling slightly. "I just thought I would greet you that way"

"Hmm, how amusingly charming you are" Gregory dragged out, still holding onto Rydia tightly, pressing her against his chest.

"Wow, here we are discussing our ways of greeting each other. Now, not that this isn't fun to talk about, cause it is, but I've really got to go and meet my roommates now" Rydia teased, holding onto Gregory's forearms.

Gregory rolled his eyes, smiling. "Oh dear, you truly do know how to flatter a gentleman, don't you?"

"Well, I wouldn't have caught your attention if I didn't" Rydia smiled.

"Hmm, I suppose you have a point there. I do not pick just anyone after all" Gregory started and Rydia knew he was going to start rambling on about how his specific his taste was so before he could even start on that, she pecked him on the lips, holding his face with both her hands.

They parted and Rydia leaned her forehead onto his, smiling as she watched him slowly open his eyes.

"Anything to shut my trap, right?" Gregory whispered, chuckling breathily under his breath.

Rydia nodded, blushing. "Aw, you are cute when you talk, just not about how you're all informational and stuff"

Gregory shook his head and let go of Rydia, stepping back, still holding onto her right hand. "I shall let you go, my dear. Get some sleep whilst you're in there, as much as you can anyway"

He gave her a quick wave of the hand and Rydia waved back, even though his back was turned to her, and sighed. She had a feeling that something about what she said really irked him. She wasn't too smart, well, not as much as him anyway, and she had a feeling that was one of the reasons why Gregory got a bit…annoyed, she shall say, when he tried talking to her about that kind of stuff.

Rydia lifted her shoulder bag higher onto her shoulder and kept going forward, still searching for room 345 and keeping her head down low whenever someone walked past her at the same time. She couldn't really look anyone in the eyes after all when they walked past because she always had a fear that they would glare at her if she was to keep her eyes up and straight forward.

Noticing the rooms that went by her, she walked past just in time to see a tall girl run past her. Her height wasn't too tall, it was just that Rydia felt short compared to her being the fact that she was only 5"3.

The girl stopped running and stared at her and Rydia felt her cheeks get warm as she grew uncomfortable with it. Now she knew how Kyla felt…

The girl then squealed and grabbed Rydia into a tight hug, squeezing the life out of poor Rydia. Rydia felt her bones start aching and had to try and struggle out of the hug. It didn't work, however, and the girl with the pretty obsidian eyes held her up at an arm's length away and smiled.

"You're such a cute little person, you know that, right?" The girl squealed out, putting her down and ruffling her hair.

Rydia blinked and blushed even more. "Uh…no?"

The girl blinked before laughing. "Well, you should know that you are. Look at your pretty blue eyes, your blonde hair, it's so soft~! You remind me of someone else who is so cute"

Rydia looked around nervously whilst the girl started thinking. Rydia was just about to walk away when the girl suddenly pointed her finger upwards and grinned.

"Aha! I know who you look like now. You know that kid Butters?"

Rydia nodded. "Yeah, he's one of my closest friends…"

"Yeah, you have the same hair colour and eye colour as him. He's adorable, I just want to hug him every time I see him" The girl cooed out, her hands reaching up to ruffle her black hair.

Rydia nodded, once again, before giving the tall girl a confused look. "Um…who are you?"

The girl blinked before smiling, nervously. "Ah, sorry about that, I forgot to tell you my name. It's Naomi Smith. It is longer but I'm going to shorten it down for you because I don't expect you to remember anything but Naomi"

Rydia smiled back, politely. "Well, thank you…I think. Anyways, my name's Rydia Hail. Nice to meet you"

"Wait…Are you Greek? You don't look it" Naomi asked, curious and started checking Rydia's skin and hair, even going so far as to lift her arm up a bit and check that.

Rydia shook her head, giggling just a little. "No, my aunt named me instead of my mum so, because she's sort of Greek, she named me something Greek"

Naomi raised an eyebrow, her mouth pulled into a line. "But…why did your aunt name you instead of your mum?"

"It's too long of a story for me to bore you with and I have roommates to meet. Maybe some other time?" Rydia waved a hand a little and sighed before smiling and waving towards Naomi. "I'll see you some other time and it was good talking with you"

"Wait!" Naomi yelled out which stopped Rydia right in her tracks with a deer in the headlights look.

Naomi then ran forward and hugged Rydia one last time before standing up and straightening herself out. She grinned and scratched her cheek.

"You're short, you know"

Rydia rolled her eyes before grinning. "I'm not as short as some people I know"

"Well, that's left open for debate" Naomi then sauntered off and Rydia was left standing there for a couple of seconds, just wondering what on earth that was all about anyway.

She shook her head and shrugged before walking back down the hallway, looking from left to right to find her room. Once she reached her destination, Rydia looked at the tall door and sighed before taking out her key and unlocking the door. Once she had it opened, she took a look around and her mouth dropped at the layout of the room. Everything in the room was amazing and clean. There was a wide screen TV with a glass table sat in front of the TV along with a long stretched out couch. The kitchen was one half of the room while the living room was the other half. On the side with the kitchen, there was a room which Rydia was assuming was the bathroom and then on the side with the TV, there were four rooms.

"There certainly trying to make it a pleasant stay for us" A voice behind her said.

Rydia turned around and her eyes widened before a grin was placed on her face. "Kaylen..?"

Kaylen smiled, slightly. "I'm guessing you're my roommate then"

"Yes, but we've got two other roommates too" Rydia explained, dumping her purple polka dotted suitcase on the ground next to the couch.

Kaylen gave the blonde a confused look. "Wait…I thought that you can only have three people in one room…"

"They obviously got some odd numbers involved here" Someone said from behind them.

'_Again..?' _Rydia thought. "Who a-"

She turned and there was Ella, standing in the doorway, grinning with her hands on her waist.

"I like this dorm. It better have games though because I need them"

Rydia jumped up and hugged the life out of Ella, Kaylen smiling over at Ella from her place at the table in the kitchen, snacking on a packet of crisps. Ella smiled at Rydia and patted her head, telling her to calm down and go and unpack or something.

Rydia nodded and grabbed her suitcase, looking at the rooms. She looked back to the others. "Am I allowed to pick any room or is this one of those things where we flip which one we can have?"

Kaylen raised an eyebrow. "Just pick one, I guess"

Rydia grinned. "Okay, cool"

She entered the first one she came across and looked inside, flipping the light switch on. It looked pretty nice and had a decent size bed and considering Rydia really wasn't that fussy, she dumped her bag on the bed and called this room her own. Smiling, Rydia hopped onto her bed and looked towards the window. Her view was the whole lawn outside of the school along with all of the cars that were parked there and everything.

Her eyes widened and her smile grew as she couldn't believe what these people were going through just to make sure the students here were comfy and happy.

The door to the dorm opening and closing caught her attention and she looked towards her own bedroom door as she walked over to it and looked out.

Outside, next to the entrance door, there was a girl mid-torso curly dark brown hair and emerald green eyes looking around the place with curiosity. She saw Ella get up and walk towards her with a smile on her face and Rydia had to wonder where Kaylen was. Moving her bedroom door open, Rydia walked out with a smile on her face and greeted the girl politely.

"Hello, I'm Ella. I'm guessing you're rooming with us then?" Ella asked.

The girl smiled and waved, slightly. "Hello, I'm Monica Ramirez"

Rydia grinned. "Hi, I'm Rydia. This dorm room has four bedrooms so feel free to pick out one" Rydia then turned to Ella. "Ella, where has Kaylen gone?"

Ella shook her head. "I don't know. She went out but didn't say where she was going"

Rydia got confused but just blanked it out of her mind. Kaylen was old enough to go places where she wanted to go on her own without anyone knowing.

Ella then poked Rydia on the shoulder and looked at her with a grin. Rydia raised an eyebrow and saw Ella holding a timetable sheet.

"It's tutor time and apparently, this is the time they explain what we are and everything" Ella explained, sounding strangely giddy about all of this.

Rydia blanked out and her expression showed shock before she paled. "Oh, I'm nervous. What if I'm something extremely rubbish?"

Ella shook her head and gave Rydia a reassuring look. "Don't worry, everything will be fine"

Monica shuffled in the spot she was standing in and looked nervous herself. Rydia looked at her and gave her a smile. "Who's your tutor, Monica?"

Monica blinked before smiling, pleasantly. "Mr Smith"

Rydia blinked, her eyebrows furrowing. "That guy…"

Ella got confused and waved her hand in front of Rydia's face. "What are you on about now, Rydia?"

Rydia shook her head, grinning nervously. "N-nothing…"

Ella just shook her head and rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>Butters shook in his seat as he watched Rocco pace back and forth, waiting for the others to come. He must admit he had come to the tutor room a little early but, like his mum always said, it's better to be early than it is to be later than everyone else. And he would stick by that rule in hopes of pleasing his mum and dad.<p>

He watched as everyone started piling in, one after the other. Soon, Hailey came over and sat next to him making him smile as she sat down. Hailey was one of the few people who actually talked to him without using him as either part of their scheme or to ridicule him. It was a nice break. Although, he supposed he wasn't the only one to undergo harsh comments and teasing but he was one of the few who got it all of the time.

Hailey then turned to him with a huge grin on her face and a hand waving back and forth indicating to him that she was excited about finding out what she was hybrid wise.

"Hiya, Hailey" Butters greeted, his blue eyes lit with gleam.

"Oh my God, I am too excited over finding out what I am. It's just so dramatic and spectacular and…I don't know, another word for exciting" Hailey then shrugged and shook in her seat.

Butters felt a little scared. She seemed a little too excited if you asked him. "Hailey, are y-you, well, I don't mean to p-pry, but are you o-okay?"

Hailey turned to him with a creepy smile lighting up her face and her hands clasped together in a nervous fashion. "Yes, I am, why wouldn't I be?"

Butters flinched a little. "W-well, you seem a little, uh, s-shaky…"

A ruler tapping the chalk board up front caught his attention and Butters turned away from the jittery Hailey to the front where he noticed Rocco stood with a book in his hands.

"Okay, guys, today we're learning. Now, before you all groan and start slumping over to fall asleep, I know for a fact that this learning session will keep your attentions because it's time to learn what you are" Rocco smirked and flicked a page. "This is how it's going to go down. I will be doing this alphabetical order, not by name but by animal, and I shall discuss about this animal. I need you all to write notes on your species because I may or may not ask you to an essay on something like this"

Butters fumbled in his bag for his notebook and quickly retrieved it in order to write down important key points about each species.

"So, with that, we shall start off with the bunny and the rabbit. I put the rabbit in the same category as the bunny because they really are both the same species in a way. Now, Butters is a bunny and his type is the Holland Lop bunny. These types of bunnies are very jumpy, they do love attention and they need lots of love. They can't go outside in the winter because they get cold very easily. So, hybrid Holland lops, when it comes around to experimenting, will grow floppy ears that shall be the colour of their hair and their eyes will brighten, and their pupils will grow larger. Their hair will also be considerably longer" Rocco explained, never taking his eyes off of the book he was holding.

Butters pen was working at lightning speed as his mind filled with the information.

"The mating cycle is not too particular. Holland lops tend to mate in the spring but to them, it never really matters. The only thing that matters is to make sure there is plenty of light or the Doe's will not impregnate easily"

Butters face went aflame and his eyes widened while Kenny chuckled under his breath at Butters reaction.

"The same goes for Netherland Dwarfs which is what Kenny is" Rocco explained, his eyes looking bored and tired.

Kenny grinned, knowing all about this type of stuff before his teacher even had to explain.

Before they all knew it, the tutor session was over and everyone was giggling, chattering and generally getting excited over finding out what exactly they were. Butters was one of them but he kept his hidden to himself because he wasn't exactly talking to anyone at the moment. Well, not yet anyway…

Butters held his books close to his chest as he moved away from his desk and made his way out of the door. Suddenly, an arm around his shoulders jolted him and made him stumble just a bit. Looking up, Butters eyes widened when he saw the owner of the arm.

"Hey Butters, great day to be a rabbit or a bunny, huh?" The taller blond then winked and grinned.

Butters fumbled with his fingers and blinked up at Kenny. "Uh, y-yeah, I guess"

"Hey, do you, maybe…want to do so-" Kenny started but was interrupted by a voice chirping up.

"I am so happy. I'm a cute little Papillion dog. They're just adorable~!" Hailey squealed out, her eyes large and excited.

"Ah, y-you seem to be really happy about that, Hailey" Butters exclaimed, his lips turning into a smile. Kenny frowned from behind them, irritated that he had to be interrupted when he was about to ask Butters something very important.

Hailey shook her head. "Of course I am. Do you know how little those dogs are? And apparently, they're very cuddly and needy for attention. I think that explains me all over, right?" Hailey then winked and smiled at Butters.

Butters smiled, nodding.

Kenny just sauntered behind them, annoyed that his question still hadn't been asked and he needed to do it quick. In a school like this, anyone could sweep up Butters right under his nose and it's not like he could control who Butters chose. He didn't own him and he didn't want to either. He just wanted a nice loving relationship with him, to grow old with him and share his life with him.

God, he sounded gay right now…

* * *

><p>Maureen shuffled her papers into her bag and sighed. She grabbed her pens, pencils and ruler and stuffed them into her bag as well and buttoned the bag up after she was finished packing it. Slinging the bag on her shoulder, Maureen looked around and noticed most people were leaving. She had to soon as well.<p>

A tap on her shoulder made her spin around and gasp before blushing and ducking her head a little, looking up at the person through her lashes.

"Hello, Maureen, you coming outside with me?" Monica asked.

Monica had curly brown hair that fell to mid-torso with side swept bangs and her green eyes which were covered slightly with black glasses watched Maureen, shyly, waiting for an answer. Maureen felt herself shy away from the attention put on her by the other girl.

"I-I don't know…I j-just need t-to do something f-first" Maureen stuttered out, her voice quiet.

Monica blinked before smiling. "Okay, any time you want to, come and get me"

Maureen watched as Monica walked away, her eyes drooping as she felt regret wash over her. If she wasn't so shy, she would have accepted happily but it was sad to say, she was too afraid to take the other girl's offer.

Maureen gripped her bag, tightly, in her hand as she walked out of the classroom and down the hallway. All of a sudden, she started tripping and her bag fell to the floor, all the contents spilling out. Her bottom lip was pulled into her teeth as she had to stop herself from wincing at the pain of the fall.

Rushing to pick everything up, she didn't notice when a hand extended itself towards her books and picked up the rest of them. She looked up when she saw two feet step near her. Looking at the person, she noticed it was her tutor, Tomas.

He smiled and knelt down. "You're Maureen, right?"

Maureen nodded and flinched as her books were handed back to her. She took them and blushed, not being used to having people walk up to her and actually make an effort to talk to her. Fumbling with standing up, she turned away from Tomas and made her way down the hallway. Tomas, however, caught up to her and started walking with her.

"So, how have you been? Made any friends?" Tomas asked, his expression showing contentment.

Maureen didn't say anything and just kept her head down, walking forward slowly. Tomas sighed, looking sad a bit before cheering up and smiling, slightly.

"Yeah, it's been great here so far. A lot of the students here are really well-mannered which was a surprise" Tomas explained, his smile growing.

Maureen felt her own smile tugging at her lips as she listened to him talk.

"Maureen, you know, if you ever needed someone to talk to or needed any help on homework or any work at all, you can come to me" Tomas said, stopping as he smiled down at the young girl.

Maureen looked up, shyly as she tried smiling back, her hands still clasped together towards her chest as she shuffled nervously. She finally worked up the courage to mutter something.

"T-thank you…"

Tomas looked shocked for a minute before he grinned, happy that he finally got a word out of the shy girl. Maureen just continued on after saying that and walked away from her tutor. Tomas watched her leave, feeling better now that Maureen was slowly opening up to him.

His thoughts were disrupted, however, when two young school girls walked past him and caught his attention. Smirking, he slyly walked up to them and winked at them.

"Helloooo, ladies, you're looking fine today~!" Tomas complimented, slapping them on their asses.

A slap sound echoed throughout the building.

* * *

><p>Rocco sighed as he walked down the corridors, thinking over his lesson in his head. After it was finished, he was informed that the experimenting would be taking place and he wasn't sure how to feel about it. As much as he didn't really like kids, he didn't want them to go through the same pain he went through. It was a lot to handle and you had to be really strong willed to be able to put up with it.<p>

His thoughts were cut off suddenly as a hand grabbed the collar of his dress shirt and someone pulled him around a corridor and into the toilets. He was pretty sure it was the girl's toilets as well and wasn't ashamed to admit that he had been in here in his younger years.

All of a sudden, he was pushed into a wall by some girl and looking at her, he was scared to know that he knew her.

"Sharon, what the hell are you doing here?" Rocco asked, flabbergasted. Sharon happened to be Rocco's stalker and he wasn't happy to see her.

"Oh, my daddy's here to talk with one of the heads here so I thought I would wonder around. It just happened that luck struck me as I found you" Sharon explained, her red painted lips stretching into a smirk and her chocolate brown eyes watching Rocco intently.

Rocco also noted a blush was on her African-American skin and her eyes seemed to be steamed up a bit. Wait a second; he knew this look…Uh oh…

Sharon started pushing her body up against his and he felt himself so overwhelmed with her scent that his mind was starting to fog up. Before he knew it, his hands made their way down to her hips and arms, gripping onto her harshly. He really wasn't in control of his hands or his body for that matter and he knew, if someone didn't come along soon, something bad could seriously happen…

"What…the fuck?" Someone uttered, snapping Rocco out of his reverie.

Rocco pushed Sharon away and gripped at his head, his eyes clenched shut. He seriously was starting to regret it already and a minute hadn't even passed.

Chloe and Raquel stood at the doorway, one looking amused and the other looking pissed off. Chloe, still amused, walked forward and smirked.

"So, Rocco, who's this lady then?"

Rocco's dark blue eyes snapped open and he looked at Chloe with a questioning glance. "How do you know my name?"

"Well, maybe because I'm a teacher here too and it helps to know all the other teachers names" Chloe explained, her smirk never leaving her lips. "Are you going to answer my question then?"

Rocco sighed and his right hand rubbed at his forehead, feeling irritated. Sharon then stepped up to him and wrapped her hands around him. Seeing this, Raquel found herself growing angry but she didn't show it.

"Oh, he's just my mate, you know" Sharon said, smirking.

Rocco glared. "Excuse me, but you are _not _my mate" He then pushed her away, gently. His expression showed how frustrated with her he was. She had let of some scent that controlled his hormones and it angered him to no end.

Raquel huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, feeling jealousy tug at her. "Huh, she seems to suit your requirements though, doesn't she? You know, over-sized ego, perverted and most of all…you both seem to make people angry"

Raquel then stormed out with Chloe following her, chuckling and Rocco was left standing there, shocked. Sharon glared and clenched her fists.

"What a bitch!"

Rocco turned to Sharon with rage in his eyes. "She's not a bitch and you need to stay away from me. How many times do I have to reject you before you finally take a hint?"

He then stormed out as well, not even looking back to see if Sharon was leaving or not.

* * *

><p>Raquel furrowed her eyebrows and kept her arms crossed as she made sure to keep walking, not feeling any comfort from Chloe walking beside her, laughing still.<p>

"Oh man, her face. Seriously, darling, you should speak up more often. That was hilarious" Chloe said, her tone filled with glee.

Raquel felt her insides tighten as she thought of that girl and the look she had given her. Those eyes…they pierced through her the moment she had stepped into the bathroom and Raquel had no idea why. But those eyes looked like they were trying to stab her.

It was definitely something to ponder on for a while.

* * *

><p>Token knocked gently on the door of his tutor room and waited. A loud 'Come in' made him sigh and push the door open, slowly and step into the room. He had time to waste till his experimenting which was at 5:00 so for now, why not use that time to figure out why the hell that incident had happened yesterday?<p>

As soon as he had stepped into the room, his sights were greeted with Tomas scribbling with a pen on some papers, a small lamp being his only light source and most of the room dark and gloomy. If Token didn't know any better, he would have thought Tomas was using this room to take a nap.

Walking up to the desk, Token placed his hands in his pockets and waited for his tutor to notice him, his eyes scanning the papers on the desk. Tomas then looked up and smiled, his eyes looking exhausted.

"Yes?"

Token looked at his tutor and gulped, trying to gain the courage to finally find out what was happening to him.

"Mr Smith…something weird happened to me today…"

Tomas placed his pen on his desk and his smile dropped, his face taking on a more serious expression and his arms coming up to cross over his chest as he leaned back.

Token ran a hand through his short black hair and walked around to hop onto a desk in front of Tomas's desk and swung his legs back and forth as he brought his hands together in front of him, fiddling with his thumbs.

"I was walking into class and when I went to open the classroom door, I swear to God, I opened it gently but it somehow pushed back into the more forcefully than I intended and it made such a loud thud. It made me worried for a little bit and one of my classmates told me to ask you about it so…here I am" Token explained, his heart beat increasing and his eyebrows furrowing together.

Tomas nodded, his eyes closing for a minute before he opened them again and looked at Token, intensely.

"Token, you do realize that it's around this time that we're experimenting and there's a reason as to why that is" Tomas shifted in his seat, his chair making a creaking noise as he did. "Right about now, your animal instincts are starting to show so it's only natural that they show when you least expect them to. That's why we're trying to do these experiments as early as possible. What's your animal?"

Token looked taken aback for a minute and had to regain his posture as he stared at Tomas with an incredulous expression.

"Uh…you're my tutor, you should know" Token said, slowly.

Tomas blinked before laughing nervously. "Ha, ha, yes, you're right. Of course I should know, I'm a tutor and all. Okay, so let's see, you…are…a…type of animal" He started, painfully slow.

Token rolled his eyes and gave up on Tomas actually telling him. "A liger"

Tomas stuck his finger in the air and grinned. "Yes, of course. I knew that, you are a liger. My tongue wouldn't let me say it for a minute"

Token's face just stayed blank as Tomas acted like he actually knew what Token was. He waited till Tomas became serious again.

"Okay, so anyway, you are a liger and they can be very aggressive animals. So it could be that your aggressive side is just starting to show" Tomas explained.

"But I wasn't angry at the time" Token blurted out, his hands rubbing together, nervously.

"Yes, but even still, many different sides of you will show during your inner animal coming out" Tomas took a moment to giggle as his immature side was obviously showing and Token just rolled his eyes, again. "You do have to be careful though"

Token stopped for a minute and gave Tomas a weary glance as he settled himself more comfortably on the desk. "Why..?"

"Token, when I say there are many different sides to be shown, I mean it. Your anger could be unleashed and you will unwillingly attack one of your closest friends, your hormonal side will leak out and you could very easily…uh, how to put it? Well, let's just say, if you happened to take a fancy to anyone here, they would not be safe around you when that side of you decides to pop up" Tomas explained, his tone serious.

"But how do I stop myself from attacking anyone or doing…_that_ to anyone?" Token asked, fearful now as to what he may do.

"That's what these experiments are for. Once we've experimented on you and brought out your features, settled your hormones and levelled your blood cells, things slip into place and your inner animal becomes at ease with your body and they both become in tune with each other. That's why we're experimenting" Tomas smiled, comfortably.

Token blinked while he let all this information sink in and he had to admit, this school had everything figured out and they were being pretty nice about helping these kids with their hybrid problems.

"But I must warn you again, in the first week of having this experiment done on you, your urges are heightened and so, the urge to attack something is more higher of a probability than when you were before which is why you all are being experimented on at different times, each of you placed around the same time depending on what animal you are and we also have made separate dorms for you to stay in while you become fully used to your hybrid side" Tomas's eyes gleamed as he explained all of this.

Token nodded, his head swimming with all this information. This was a lot to take in but it helped him to understand why this was all happening now. The only real thing that bugged him now was one simple little question.

Why was this school so willing and so focused on helping them?

* * *

><p>Rocco shuffled around his tutor room as he got ready. Some of his students were having their experiments today and he had to be there as their tutor to sign them into it and be there for support and to get information on how to handle his student after it.<p>

His head had started hurting just a little bit after that ordeal with Sharon but he had paid it no heed at the time. But now, he had looked into it more and being the fact that he was a teacher here, he should have guessed it had something to do with his inner animal.

It was plainly obvious, it just so happened he was in denial over it at the time but now, he knew exactly what was wrong with him. He was sure though, he even told Rydia, that he could handle his hormones much better than that but apparently, even teachers messed up even just a little. Well, thank God Sharon had left earlier on with her dad. Her dad had tried buttering up to Sharon but the African-American just simply ignored him. Rocco found it spiteful that she would treat her dad like that but who was he to barge in on their family?

As he finished packing up his desk and his bag, a knock at his door stopped him in his tracks before he turned towards the person at the door. It was the head of the school along with the co-head and the head's assistant, the head being male, the assistant male and the co-head being female.

Rocco raised a curious eyebrow and walked towards them.

"Yes, may I help you?" He asked.

The head gave him a serious look and his hands clasped behind his back, his posture stern and unmoving.

"We need to discuss something with you. It's about Rydia J Hail, your younger sibling"

Rocco's eyes widened before he moved forward quickly and appeared in front of them, as fast as lightning, worried.

"What, is something wrong? Did she get into trouble? Has someone hurt her?" Rocco's voice sounded alarmed and the head had to look away for a moment before bringing his hand up to Rocco's shoulder to calm him down.

"Mr Hail, I assure you, no-one's hurt Rydia and she's fine for the moment" The head reassured.

Rocco breathed out a sigh of relief, his eyes closed as his hand clutched at his chest before he heard the last words uttered.

"Wait, what do you mean 'for the moment'?"

The head and his two accompanies walked out, motioning for him to follow. They walked along the corridors in silence until they got to a room where one man stood, firm and still at the door. The man then opened the door and let them inside before following and closing it, shut tight. He stood by the door still, no expression but seriousness showed on his face.

Rocco stood, waiting for the head to give him permission to sit. When he did, Rocco sat down, sloppily and waited for any indication as to what they had meant.

The head rested his hands that were linked together, onto the table he sat at with Rocco opposite. His eyebrows furrowed and his shoulders slumped slightly as he moved his mouth about, his grey whiskered moustache moving with the action.

"Mr Hail, we have a problem with Rydia being a part of this experimentation" The head explained.

Rocco frowned, watching the head closely. "Why?"

"We have been told of her condition with what she was born with and we feel it would be too risky to experiment on her. The chances of survival would be very low as her body wouldn't be able to cope with this kind of action given to her body. Experimenting on her would possibly demolish a number of blood cells in her body and her bones would start to crumble under the pressure which would then lead her to her death. We say possibly as it's a 75% chance that this could happen but the odds are against us" The head explained. "To experiment on her would be like her committing suicide which is not something we able to go through with"

Rocco sat up, his right leg crossed over his left. "Well then, we don't experiment on her. That's it"

The head looked towards his assistant and his co-head, worried before looking back towards Rocco.

"You see, that's the thing. We _have _to experiment on her otherwise her hybrid will not merge with her body and she will end up bottling these urges and everything on this inside which will lead to her insides slowly dissolving" The head's expression turned to grief. "That will cost her, her death, no percentage about it"

There was silence in the air as the explanation hung over Rocco with him thinking about all of this. He felt his heart tighten at the thought of Rydia going through with any of this and it made his eyes water slightly, knowing he would not be able to cope with the outcome of either. His breath stuck in his throat and he started finding it hard to breathe. Looking up at the head, he gave him a look of pain.

"Is there any other way we could experiment on her without it killing her?" Rocco asked.

The head rubbed his forehead before sighing and looking to the co-head who handed him a batch of sheets which he took gratefully. He looked at them and then looked back at Rocco, placing the sheets neatly on the desk.

"We can't guarantee that she won't die but if we were to inject some other student's blood cells out of his or her body and then inject them into Rydia's body, the chances of her dying will decrease. But you would need to find a willing student and one who has strong blood cells, not just any. And you have to know that it only decreases the chances, it doesn't stop them altogether" The head explained.

Rocco nodded, stiffly. He could only try with this experiment. He would rather Rydia went through with the one that could possibly let her live than the one that just leads her straight to death.

"I think I know just who to ask" Rocco exclaimed, his voice deepening.

The head nodded, pleased.

"There's also another issue. We are unfortunate to say this but this one is a little less serious than the other. Rydia's chances of mating and producing offspring are very low, unfortunately to say"

Rocco looked confused. "Why?"

"Well, males are always looking for strong, independent and attractive females. Now, although Rydia isn't too bad to look at, she is a very weak female which would make her a very weak mother so, as saddening as it is to say this, she may not find a mate. The stronger the animal the male is, the stronger he's going to want his mate to be. It won't be too much of an issue but it will make Rydia depressed when it comes to mating season, however" The head explained.

Rocco's jaw dropped and his heart hurt. To hear that his little sister was undesirable and had a chance of possible death was horrible, depressing and it just made him feel so much pain. His poor baby sister…

The head and his two followers then stood up, the head still looking at Rocco. He extended his hand towards him and nodded.

"I am sorry to be the one to throw upon such tragic news to you but hopefully, we can see through these problems. I take it you have made your decision about whether Rydia will be experimented on or not" The head asked.

Rocco nodded, slowly, his mind elsewhere. He stood up, shakily and gripped onto the hand in front of him before shaking it, shaking his head at the same time to try and clear his thoughts.

"Y-yes, um, Rydia will be experimented on" Rocco answered, his eyes flickering back and forth all over the place.

The head nodded, smiling slightly. "Good. I will make sure to email you the times of when hers will be as we'll need hers separated from everyone else's"

The head then carried on over to the door but as he got to the door, he turned slightly and looked at Rocco. "I'm assuming you'll be attending your other student's experimentations"

Rocco nodded and as if it was a cue for the head to leave, he did and that left Rocco standing in the middle of the room, speechless and put off from going anywhere else.

* * *

><p>Rydia sat next to Naomi with Ross, Ella and Lovisa in front of them as they waited on Jamie and Kaylen, who were both bringing Damien and Christophe. Pip was also sat right beside Rydia on her right. They had all decided to sit on the grass, outside.<p>

Lovisa turned to Rydia and smiled. "Where's Gregory?" She asked.

"Oh, he said he had some homework to catch up on so he's in his dorms" Rydia answered.

"Ooh, did you guys find out what you were? I'm a raven, quiet and scary and able to fly with the help of my magnificent wings to guide me through the wind" Naomi explained, her eyes closed and her smile growing.

Rydia giggled and Lovisa laughed. Naomi glared, playfully as the chuckles grew to around the table.

"I'm a most excellent animal. I have been informed that I am a Meerkat, those creatures were always ever so fascinating to me" Pip explained, his hands coming together to show how happy he was to be just that animal.

"Aw, that's great, Pip. And Meerkats are very lovable to their family or friends which I think suits you" Rydia complimented, smiling at him.

Pip blushed and ducked away from the comment. "Well, I don't know about that, Rydia"

Naomi looked towards Rydia and grinned. "What are you then, Rydia?"

"Oh, I'm a golden Syrian hamster. They're supposed to be very fast so I suppose it fits" Rydia said, smiling.

"Plus they're small and adorable just like you" Naomi said, pinching Rydia's cheek. Rydia rubbed where she had pinched and chuckled, nervously.

"I wouldn't really say that but thank you" Rydia said. She then turned to Lovisa, waiting for the girl to explain what she was.

Lovisa blinked, looking between all of them before she figured out what they wanted. "Oh, me? I'm a squirrel monkey"

"Ha, ha, that does suit you, doesn't it?" Ella exclaimed, grinning cheekily.

Lovisa blinked, curious. "What do you mean?"

"Well, monkeys are very playful little creatures and they're mischievous too. So, it fits, right?" Ella explained, grinning even wider.

Lovisa nodded, contemplating this and looking as if she agreed. It was then her turn to grin as she looked at Ross and Ella. "So you two, what are you then?"

"I'm a Labrador" Ella exclaimed, looking happy about it. Ross looked uncomfortable as he shuffled in his seat.

"I'm a tabby cat" Ross finally said.

"Oh hey, that fits. You're ginger and so is a tabby cat so it works" Lovisa said, her eyes wide and sparkling.

Ross blushed at this revelation and glared. "Hey, that's not just it!"

Lovisa raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, what's the other reason?"

Ross scratched the back of his head as he tried thinking of what he could say. "Well, you know…t-they're pretty smart and, uh…" He gave up and hung his head. Lovisa grinned. It was then that Gregory showed up, taking a seat in between Rydia and Pip before Rydia sat on Gregory's lap, giggling.

That's how their break pretty much carried on.

* * *

><p>Kyle looked up as he felt a tap on his shoulder. He had just been sitting down for his break with Kenny, Cartman and Butters as Stan was being experimented on when all of a sudden, a girl had decided to interrupt that.<p>

"Can I talk to you?" She asked. She had dark brown hair that formed ringlets as it fell to her mid-back with amber coloured eyes and somewhat tanned skin. She also seemed to have scars on her arms which looked vicious but he wasn't really bothered by them.

Kyle nodded. "Uh, sure…"

When he made no attempt to move but kept looking at her, she sighed and slapped her hand against her forehead. "Alone…" She gritted out.

Kyle blinked before it finally settled in his mind. "Oh!" He then got up and followed her to a secluded area near a huge tree, away from everyone.

When Kyle had sat down and waited for this girl to say something, she did.

"Hello, Kyle, my name's Vivian Rhodes. You probably don't know me"

"Oh hey, you're in my science class, aren't you?" Kyle asked, giddily.

Serena glared at him. "Yes, now let me finish"

Kyle shrunk a little as she scolded him.

"Now, a little birdie happened to tell me you had a crush on a certain little blondie" Vivian started but was once again interrupted.

"Damn that Kasper!" Kyle screeched out. Vivian blinked, shocked.

"Yes, how did you know it was him?" She asked, surprised.

"Oh, I was just guessing…" Kyle said, smiling slightly.

Vivian didn't say anything for a while but finally coughed, awkwardly.

"Right…Well, anyway, we all know she's dating Gregory, right?" Vivian stated.

Kyle glared and pouted. "Yeah, you don't have to remind me, you know" He crossed his arms over his chest and crossed his legs together.

"I bet you don't know that I'm after her boyfriend, Gregory, do you?" Vivian asked, smirking.

Kyle blinked, his eyes widening before he uncrossed his arms and looked at Vivian with a stunned expression crossing his face. The wind blew around them and that was the only sound they heard for a few seconds.

"Really?" Kyle asked, his tone shocked.

Vivian nodded and smiled. "Yes, but your little crush is in the way and that bitch took my Gregory"

Kyle glared. "Hey, she's not a bitch. I could just as easily say that bastard took away Rydia but I'm not, am I?"

Vivian glared and Kyle laughed nervously whilst shrinking back some more, nervous. Vivian then grinned.

"Well, we both want those two people, right?" Kyle nodded. "And the only way to do that is to have them split up, right?" Kyle nodded, slowly and unsurely. "So, to have them split up, something's got to go wrong in their relationship, right?" Kyle didn't nod as fast this time but surely, with time, he did. "That means we're the ones to do it"

"Wait, what, what?" Kyle exclaimed, feeling the need to shout as he heard this.

"You heard me. With both of our minds working together, your smarts and my badassness, we could split them up like splitting a whore's legs in two" Vivian exclaimed, grinning with pride.

"Ew, that's sick, dude" Kyle said, his nose wrinkling in disgust.

Vivian shrugged. "You know what I mean. So, if we work together, we could very easily split them up and take pieces for ourselves. You in?"

"No, what's wrong with you? That's horrible!" Kyle yelled out, his eyes wide and his eyebrows furrowed together.

Vivian glared. "Do you want Rydia to stay with Gregory?" She asked.

Kyle looked down, his expression showing hurt before he sighed. Looking up, determined, he gave her a fierce look.

"Alright, let's split this puzzle!" He shouted.

"That is so not our slogan…" Vivian said, feeling a migraine coming on.

* * *

><p>Bebe watched as Wendy paced nervously in front of the door that was the experimentation room. She could understand why Wendy would be nervous but it was hard to cope with a nervous Wendy. Nervous Wendy started pulling at her own hair, starting gritting her teeth and starting exclaiming weird words whilst freaking out all at the same time.<p>

And to say it was hard to cope was an understatement.

"Honestly, Wendy, all that's happening is Stan is going through the experimentation. You heard what his tutor said, it's a simple procedure" Bebe explained, rolling her eyes.

"I know but what if something terrible goes horribly wrong with this and what if something makes him lose consciousness. Oh, it'd be horrible! I don't want it to happen" Wendy wailed, her hands gripping even harder at her hair.

"Wendy, listen to me, he's going to be fine. These people are professionals, they know what they're doing. You need to calm down because Stan's instincts are going to be heightened and all that shit so if he sees you crying, he's going to get distressed and that can't happen right after his experimentation" Bebe explained. "Honestly, it's like you didn't even listen when this was explained to you" Bebe shook her head.

Wendy started breathing in and out, calming down, slightly.

Suddenly, they saw Clyde walking along the hallways and stopped him, to talk to him.

"Hey, Clyde, did you know Stan's being experimented on right now?" Bebe asked, grinning wildly.

Wendy looked at her, like she was a freak and shook her head, sighing. Clyde raised an eyebrow before jogging over to them.

"Really?" He asked, his tone of voice excited. Wendy could now see why Bebe and him hung out regularly. Same brain patterns…

"Yeah, really. It's freaky st-"

Bebe was cut off as the door slid open and two tall men walked out while a bunch of teachers stayed inside. Beside the two tall men was Stan. But he was different.

Wendy gasped as she saw him. He had dog ears where his regular human ears were and his eyes were all black save for a hint of blue and they were wider, his head moving at an incredible speed as he looked around curiously. He also had hints of fur lining on the underside of his jaw and running down his neck, slightly. He also had sharper nails and his nose seemed rounder and had a hint of pink surrounding it.

Clyde looked at him with amazement. "No freakin' way, man…" He breathed out.

"Please, stand aside and don't talk to him" One of the tall men ordered, gripping onto Stan's wrist with a harsh pressure as him and the other man walked along the corridor with him towards where the dorms were placed.

Wendy then proceeded to faint with Bebe's giggles filling the air and Clyde's 'No freakin' way' exclamations.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **You will get to see how an experimentation works in the next chapter ;) Aw, but poor Rydia, undesirable to any males. Why am I so mean to her? XD Anyway, how did you like it? :P

Remember to review and let me know what you think~! :D


	5. Apologies and porn

**Title**: Hybrid Social Induction: HSI

**Characters**: Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Stan Marsh, Kenny McCormick, Butters "Leopold" Stotch, Wendy Testaburger, Tweek Tweak, Craig Tucker, Bebe Stevens, Phillip "Pip" Pirrup, Damien Thorne, Christophe "Ze Mole" DeLorne, Gregory, Token Black, Clyde Donovan, Kevin Stoley, Thomas, Nina "Arachna" Moore, Queenie, Rocco, Maddy, Rydia and other OC's.

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: People never knew such a school could exist where children could learn what breed they were and why they were having weird instincts. But apparently there is…

**Pairings**: Kydia, Bunny, Cartie and Hanan.

**Warnings!** Swearing, Violence, Homosexuality, Possible sexual content and…weird stuff?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any South Park characters. They all belong to **Matt Stone **and **Trey Parker**. I do, however, own **Adam**, **Jen**, **Maddy**, **Rocco**, **Rydia**, **Queenie **and **Nina**. I don't own any other OC's used in this story other than mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews~!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>katielynnleigh- <strong>Oh gosh, here I am whining about problems like application forms and you went through real problems that make mine seem insignificant. I'm so sorry to hear about that :C I hope your heart problems have gone away now and I also hope your dad is feeling much better. It would be horrible to hear you were still going through these problems :(

Haha, I chose Gregory on a whim for Rydia as she genuinely goes for the intellectual kind, apparently XD Well, that shall be fun to write about but I'm not sure where to take it right now. I'll figure something out in the late future. Katrina's adorable, her feisty attitude for her love for Kyle is cute ^.^

Naomi's fun to write about. I am trying to write more about all of the characters though, not just her. I tried to fit each person with who they may have fun with or hate so there's never a dull moment for anyone ;P

Butters is one of my favourite characters. He's so adorably dorky and innocent, it just makes my heart burst. I figured a bunny would suit him because of how innocent they look and act ;3

I love Bunny so I had to add that pairing in here. Not many people do like it though, I'm afraid so I'm not adding too much in here. They're so different, it makes for a very fun and entertaining pairing, doesn't it? :D Kenny's pissed at Hailey for ruining the Bunny moment XD

Tomas is someone who could make anything happen in a short amount of time. It's awesome how ridiculous a chapter can become just by putting him in it XD Tomas is a pervert through and through. You can't deny how funny he is when grabbing poor victim's asses.

Sharon's a once in a lifetime character being the fact that she's crazy and bitchy and obsessive with anything she wants. Raquel…jealous? Nah! XD Why on earth would she be jealous? ;)

Ligers are so awesome. They're Adam's (Rydia's dad) favourite animal C: I feel bad for putting Token through all of this but he's got to learn XD Besides, it's not just him that'll go through this. Oh, he's definitely onto something ;P

Yeah, I am so harsh to her XD But I don't like her so I'm allowed to be mean to her :T She's got to learn to be more awesome :D

I figured Pip would be a meerkat because of his personality. Everyone's matched up to the animal that is most like them personality wise. Thank you for the compliment :)

Kyle and Vivian make a great team. Mind you, whenever I write about them I always hear the song 'The ambiguously gay duo' in my head XD I don't know why. Oh, they will get into a lot of swaggeriffic stuff while I'm writing about this team ;D

Well, you know Wendy, always overreacting about everything :P Never a dull moment when she's around. Wendy's known to be over protective about Stan so I had to make her faint. Yeah, if I knew my boyfriend was going to be going through an experiment while he's half human, half dog I would be freaking out too XD

Thank you, I'm glad there was a lot of stuff in here that you liked. Also, if there's anything you feels missing from this story, feel free to tell me :) I'll be glad to put it in.

Thank you, I'm slowly starting to get my life back on track but like I said, I hope you're better as well :) Wouldn't want to hear that you've still got those heart problems.

Don't apologize, I'm perfectly fine with short reviews as well as long ones :D You don't need to be sorry or anything. I know what it's like on an iPod so I completely understand. Hope you've found your glasses :O Don't be sorry :)

**Fearless Neko- **No, it's fine, I don't mind when you review :) It's all good, I understand. Schools are terrible when it comes to work XD

Thank you, I actually haven't a clue on what the plot could be but I have an idea now. I just hope everyone will enjoy it.

Hmm, I don't know. I'm not going to spoil anything but I wouldn't say they're as close as I'm portraying here ;) Well, you shall see what I mean when I say undesirable. Thank you, too bad they're not going to stay that way XD

Thank you, I hope you don't mind the way I write her :3

I put Butters as a bunny because of the way a bunny looks and the way a bunny acts. I put Kenny as a rabbit because rabbits are supposed to be the most…uh, feisty animals when it comes to making love, shall we say? XD

Nah, Tomas is just being a funny person right now XD Who doesn't have a teacher who slaps girl's asses? ….Okay, that sounded wrong but trust me, Tomas is 18 so he's not much older than them D:

Ah, Rocco'll get over it.

Maybe ;3 That's for you to decide and for me to know forever :D

Well, she may or may not die. We shall see. That may be a plot twist in the future ;)

I was actually going to make Pip a British animal but I couldn't find a British animal that fit his personality. I made all the South Park characters and my own fit an animal that had their personality, you see, so I had to find an animal that was independent but loyal to whoever they trust and an animal that was kind. Meerkat seemed to fit Pip perfectly :D

I picked hamster because some can be territorial and others aren't. Plus, hamsters aren't too strong but they're very speedy little things which suited Rydia so I picked the cute little fuzzy things.

Kyle's a sneaky Jewrat XD Vivian has a very determined attitude. She likes to get what she wants.

Haha, thank you. I'm hoping the picture I drew of him like that will show how awesome he actually looks like :)

Will do~!

**Phantom Nini- **Vivian will be the leader and Kyle will be the unwillingly follower :B

I'm glad it did XD I figured it would be cheesy as hell (Mm, cheese…) but I'm glad it got a laugh out of you. Thank you, I hope you like the way I write her. Trying to keep them all in character here :) Haha, I'm sure there will be some fun times up ahead for all of them ;D

**Raining Skittles- **Tam makes Kenny look normal XD I'm glad he's a retard and lovable at the same time. Probably, he may have a huge red hand mark there :P

**hornyunicorns- **Thank you :'3

Ah, she deserves it XD Nah, I kid. But in all honesty, when I created her, I thought it would be an interesting illness to give her.

Vivian rocks. She's like the coolest leader you could ask for. But at the same time, you wouldn't want to follow through with her plans XD ;)

Well, a lot of people have some awesome OC's out there. They're all very creative.

I love writing about Maureen and Tomas. I think Tam is just the right kind of bold character to bring Maureen out of her shell :)

Ligers are boss~! They are the best kind of animal ever. Tomas has a weird sense of personality that we all love C:

Thank you, hopefully the next time I need to update, it won't take so long.

**Cupcake Queen Liz- **Late reviews are okay in my books. As long as people review, I don't mind when they review :D

Well, now you have an extra fact about him ;P Not that you will need it XD I have never forgotten about all these weird things we talk about. There are so many great things we talk about that could be drawn on paper :D Ooh, you have to draw that, it would be the best thing ever~! X3 I may draw the characters like in Crush ;) Maybe tonight or this chapter? :B

Oh, the parties, the booby traps they lay for each, the midnight feasts. It's going to be a ball~! XD

I know, I know, Tomas is such a caring guy to his students and then goes and slaps some girls on their asses for fun. He's the greatest role model ever~! :D XD Yes, Sharon has returned to wreak havoc everywhere~! Mwhahahaha~! ):D Raquel doesn't care, honest to God ;D Hmm, we shall see. I'm hoping they do but I have to figure out how they will go about it.

Yep, I am so harsh to my Rydia but who cares? I love torturing her~! :P Plus, it's true. She can die from anything really. I had to add a plot twist~! :B I always love them~! C: Oh, of course. Plot twists add to the excitement of the chapter.

I made them fit the animal that resembles their personality :3 Ooh, those are some good reasons :D He does fit a Tabby cat, doesn't he? :P

Hehe, I'm glad. They certainly are interesting to write about, aren't they? ;D You shall have to wait and see how they're done by reading this chapter ;)

Will do~!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I am such a horrible procrastinator when it comes to my stories DX It makes me look awful :C Anyways, there's a lot going on in this chapter so I hope you can keep up ;D I tried to make this as interesting as possible and I have now figured out an actual plot of what's going to happen with this story so it's not just a story that's going nowhere now :P

Enjoy~!

* * *

><p>Stan coughed, feeling his chest tighten and his head spin as he tried sitting up. He tried opening his eyes and felt scared as he realized he couldn't see a whole lot. Everything around him was grey with slight colours seen here and there.<p>

As he sat up, he felt the bottom of his back start aching and his eyes widened as he felt something move down there. Looking down, he almost felt the urge to scream as he saw what appeared to be a fluffy tale, a _really _fluffy tale. His brain suddenly had an idea and he wiggled his butt to see if it worked. He gasped as he saw the tail wag and his heart hammered in his chest.

Hopping off the bed he was on, Stan ran to what he thought was the bathroom and ran to the mirror. As he saw his reflection, he had mixed reactions to the sight.

He had a pinkish nose which was considerably rounder, his jaw and most of his chest was lined with bushy black and white fur, his eyes were huge and black with blue tinting them, his hair was longer just slightly and he had dog tipped ears where his human ears were.

As Stan slowly brought his right hand up to the mirror, he sucked in his breath at his hands. They had fur along the top of them and he had pink pads on the bottom while his nails were sharper. He bared his teeth to his reflection and saw they were sharper too as well as being longer and thicker. Everything about him seemed to have changed and it was freaking him out. He tried staying calm though and examined his whole change. It was then that he remembered going through that whole experimenting thing and his mind flashed with the memory of it.

* * *

><p>"<em>Alright, Stan, I need you to stay calm while we do this. It is going to hurt as that is part of it but I shall make sure you are one hundred per cent safe" This old guy said, his smile sort of comforting as he laid Stan down on the cold table. <em>

_Stan's breathe shortened as he felt the coldness of the metal against his bare skin. His shirt was taken off earlier but they let him keep his trousers on. They had told him it was because most of his fur was going to grow on his chest and on the underside of his jaw as well as on the lining of his jaw. _

_His fists tightened around the edge of the table and he darted his blue eyes around the whole room as he examined all the machinery that was surrounding him. There were loads of gadgets about the whole place, some being big and others being small. Most of the stuff lay on tables and other stuff lay about near the bigger machines. All in all, it was pretty messy but looked well packed with whatever they could need. There was his tutor, the guy doing the experimenting, a woman writing stuff down on a clipboard and some big tough looking guy near the entrance door, probably making sure no-one got in and he didn't get out. _

_The old guy turned back towards him and smiled as he pointed towards all the people. "The woman over there is called Miss Claire, the guard over there is named Joe, my name is Doctor Wilber and you already know your tutor, Mr Smith over there" _

_Stan nodded, his head not moving much considering he was lying down. His stomach felt queasy as he looked about the place and saw all the people watching and all the stuff that would probably be experimenting on him soon. All of a sudden, his wrists were strapped down and Doctor Wilber was flicking a needle as he inspected it. _

"_W-what's that?" Stan asked. _

_Doctor Wilber smiled and leaned towards him with it as he injected him with it. Stan flinched and gritted his teeth as he felt the needle prick him and go through his skin. _

"_It's just a little injection so that you don't feel the pain too much" Doctor Wilber explained, his eyes squinting as he dabbed where the injection had been. _

_Stan breathed in and out, fast, as his nerves jumped all over the place. His chest rose and fell as he tightened his eyes shut and gripped the table harder. The experiment hadn't even started yet already he was getting terrified. _

_Doctor Wilber walked over to him and strapped down his feet. "Calm down, Mr Marsh, you'll be fine as soon as this is over" _

'_Oh, well, now I feel better' Stan thought to himself as he rolled his eyes. _

_Suddenly, a whirring hit his ears as he heard a machine come to life. The room suddenly got colder and his forehead got wetter as he sweated heaps at the sound of the machine. He could hear the doctor go through many tools and stuff, obviously looking for something. Once he found it, Stan groaned as he felt something like electric shoot through his arms and legs. _

_He saw Doctor Wilber suddenly pull down a huge lever and push a couple of buttons. As soon as he had done that, electricity suddenly shot all over his body and Stan winced as he felt it harshly penetrate his whole body. He yelled out as he felt his body flail about and he felt pain he had never felt before. _

_His skin felt like it was being stretched and he looked down to see his fingers twitching and retracting. He saw some sort of bumps moving about under his skin and they seemed to make his nails longer as they grew twice their size. His teeth ached like hell as he felt his gums stiffen up and his head started buzzing as it panged against the table he lay on. He wriggled about all over the place as he screamed out for them to stop. _

_He kicked about but the restraints were stopping him from doing anything other than wriggle about. He hated this, hated being pinned down as he felt like he was restricted to one place and hated how much he wanted to rip someone's head off right now. A loud rumble sounded throughout his chest and he started snarling as he felt his eyes burn. _

_Suddenly, another volt of electricity shot through him and this one made him start screaming even more. He pulled and pulled at the straps but to no avail. He slammed his fist down as much as he could and he felt a dent from where he had punched. _

_He squeezed his eyes shut and he felt something sprouting along the underside of his jaw as he felt little pinching movements under there. His teeth started growing even more and soon enough, they were long enough that the tips were just barely sticking out from under his top lip. He felt the lower part of his back surge with pain as well as he tried wiggling about even more, only making the pain on his lower back grow worse. _

_All of a sudden, the pain stopped and Stan's body flopped onto the table as tears started pricking at the sides of his eyes. He felt pain run along the whole of his body and his limbs ached as they were tired from restraining so much. His tiredness caught up with him as his eyelids lowered and his body only squirmed a little at the new feeling he was having after that whole ordeal. Footsteps were heard as he started nodding off. The last thing he saw was blurry movements around him and the big tall guy, Joe, pulling him up into a sitting motion and some new guy entering the room, grabbing a hold of him too. _

* * *

><p>Stan shook his head as he remembered all of this and he felt the sides of his jaw ache. So that's why he looked like this. Weird…How was everyone else going to deal with his new change?<p>

Getting up, he clutched at his chest and felt all the fur that was there. He sighed as he remembered exactly why it was there and couldn't help but feel like a mutated freak right about now. All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door and he felt a rumble crawl up into his chest.

He automatically let out a sharp noise, sounding suspiciously like a bark and he blushed as he heard it. Damn him and whatever the hell was happening to him!

Walking towards the door, he heard clicking noises and looked towards his feet only to gasp as he saw it wasn't only his fingernails that had grown in length.

Opening the door, he looked out and saw his tutor watching him carefully. Stan growled and crouched down a bit out of instincts and he felt his lip snarl as he watched his tutor approach him cautiously.

"Stan, I'm not here to harm you or threaten you in any way. Just…let me in cause I need to have a talk with you" Tomas said, carefully.

Stan bowed his head still, glaring but soon enough, let up and stood up to greet his teacher, slowly.

"Uh, sorry about that, I don't know what came over me" Stan explained, apologising.

Tomas smiled, shaking his head. "That's fine. It's what that experimentation did to you"

Stan stayed quiet and looked down, not feeling well at the moment. His feelings were starting to get the better of him and he felt tears start leaking down his face. Collapsing on the floor, he started sobbing his eyes out, crawling in on himself. He couldn't decipher any of this and he was getting too confused for his liking.

Tomas moved forward and wrapped his arms around him, making sure to comfort him as best as possible. He hated how Stan was feeling right now but there was nothing he could do to stop him from feeling this. Stan's feelings had been heightened in that experimentation so it was only likely that he would cry more than he usually would.

* * *

><p>Queenie looked around, feeling weird. She clutched at her stomach and blushed as she felt herself staring hungrily at all the boys around her. She needed to keep control and she knew she could but part of her just wanted to give into herself and part of her wanted to restrain the other half of her. She knew it was immoral having such impure thoughts but she couldn't help it. Damn her sick mind! Damn it all!<p>

Wendy came running up to her as she then suddenly realized where she was. Just outside in the field of all places, having her break. It took a second to realize that as her senses were seriously messing her up.

Wendy sat down in front of her and looked at her with calm eyes as she gripped at her lunchbox. Queenie raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, Queenie, want half of my tuna sandwich?" Wendy asked, her smile lifting Queenie's spirit.

"Ooh, yes, I love tuna. Thank you very much" Queenie said, grinning as she completely forgot about what she was feeling earlier.

Taking a bite, she grinned as she felt the soft food run down her throat. Just as she was taking another bite, Wendy suddenly spurted out something she would have never expected.

"I met this cute girl earlier. She was really fun"

The bite of sandwich Queenie had in her mouth suddenly shot out everywhere and she slapped her hand over her mouth as she blushed at having done that. Forgetting the sandwich for a minute, Queenie stared at Wendy with wide eyes.

"E-excuse me?" Queenie spluttered out, taking a napkin hidden in her own lunchbox and wiping her face with it.

Wendy smiled at her and handed her another napkin out of courtesy.

"Yeah, there was this girl earlier called Hailey and we both got to talking and she just seemed really interesting. Plus she had the prettiest of eyes" Wendy gushed out, her cheeks reddening as she explained all of this.

Queenie gaped as she heard all of this and she coughed, trying to regain her composure.

"U-uh…wow, you didn't ease me in on that one, did you?" Queenie then gave a confused look towards Wendy. "Wendy, I thought you were straight. What happened to Stan and all that?"

Wendy shook her head, her eyes suddenly turning downcast. "I just got really sad and to be honest, I'm not even sure if I like Hailey that way, it's just…Stan's moved on and I don't want to be alone. You know what it's like. I just hated the thought of never finding someone so Hailey just seemed like the perfect girl to try and see if there could be anything with. I'll figure out my feelings for her sooner or later, I just want to see where I stand, sexuality wise" Wendy explained.

Queenie sighed. "Alright, but you better do it soon. You can't string this poor girl along. It wouldn't be fair"

Wendy bit her lip. "I know, I know and I won't. I promise that as soon as I feel she's feeling too much for me or something, then I will end it and tell her I'm not interested"

Queenie nodded and composed herself, smiling as soon as she was satisfied Wendy knew she was doing. Wendy stared at Queenie until she suddenly smirked and took a sip of her orange juice.

"So, Queenie, you've seen anyone you like?"

Queenie felt her cheeks go red as she remembered back to that feeling she had felt earlier.

"Uh, no, not really…" She lied.

Wendy giggled. "Yes, you do. Don't lie to me, your face has gone totally red"

Queenie shook her head, still blushing and feeling extremely awkward as she remembered what exactly she had felt.

"It was just that earlier I felt something really weird. I was staring at all these guys earlier and I felt something I hadn't felt earlier for ages" Queenie explained.

Wendy looked confused and prodded Queenie on her arm. "What?"

"Lust…And I felt sick for feeling it. It was disgusting" Queenie said, her shoulders sagging as she thought back to earlier.

Wendy chuckled and she grinned as she looked at Queenie. "There's nothing wrong with that feeling. It just means you're a girl, boys aren't the only ones that lust and even mannered girls such as yourself feel that emotion once in a while. You just have to let me know when you feel it for someone like your true love" Wendy winked and Queenie blushed.

"Wendy, I won't find a true love because there's no such thing" Queenie commented.

Wendy gasped. "You don't believe in true love?"

She sounded as if it was blasphemy not to believe in such an overused belief. "No…"

Wendy's jaw dropped and her eyes were wide. "Does that mean you don't believe in soul mates?"

Queenie shook her head and Wendy looked like she was having a heart attack or something as she stared at Queenie.

"But what about your prince charming coming to save you and riding off into the sunset with him and everything to do with a girl's fantasy?" Wendy rambled out, her cheeks flushed and her eyes love sick while her hands were clasped together in front of her chest in a classic fairy tale princess motion.

Queenie shook her head, laughing. "That's all nonsense. This is reality, not fantasy, Wendy"

"It's not a bad thing to dream once in a while, Queenie" Wendy pointed out, her arms crossed and her smile stretching across her face.

"I just don't believe I will find a true love. I may find a boy to marry and love but not true love" Queenie stated.

Wendy shook her head. "Queenie, you are impossible. Everyone knows that a girl dreams about longing for her prince to come and sweep her off her feet. Now, finding that prince is a whole different story because you need to think strategically and plan wha…"

Queenie decided to blank her out for the most part because she really couldn't stand it when people try to explain why you should believe in something, it just made her not want to believe it even more rather than actually starting to believe all this crap.

Her eyes suddenly locked onto a very chubby figure and she found herself watching his every move as he argued with someone else. It was that Jew person or something or other. Her focus wasn't really on him, more rather his fat friend. Something about him intrigued her and she couldn't look away. Her heart hammered in her chest and her cheeks flushed as she stared at his fiery brown eyes as he moved his hand back and forth, trying to prove his point with motions.

Wendy clicked her fingers in Queenie's face but it didn't work. When she tried it again, she tried seeing what caught her friend's attention and noticed what, or more like who, Queenie was staring at so love driven.

Feeling her lips pull back in disgust, she grabbed onto Queenie's shoulder and shook it, trying to gain her attention back.

"Queenie, wake up! Snap out of it, you loony!" Wendy snapped, feeling herself grow angrier the more Queenie didn't listen. She hated when someone didn't listen to her and just ignored her.

Queenie suddenly shook her head and blinked her honey brown eyes at Wendy. Blushing, she mumbled something before looking back at Wendy.

"W-what?"

"Don't tell me you were seriously making googly eyes at Cartman, of all people" Wendy said, her tone bitter.

"Wha, no, of course not! Why would I?" Queenie lied.

Wendy gave her a look that clearly showed she wasn't buying it but she let it drop and just stayed silent, going back to eating her lunch.

She could interrogate her later.

* * *

><p>Gregory walked along to Rydia's dorm room and tapped on the door, placing his hands behind his back as he waited. He smiled as soon as the door opened and racked his brains for the perfect words he needed to ask.<p>

"Hello, Rydia, would you like to accompany me to lunch now?"

Rydia smiled and opened the door further so he could step in. "Sure, give me a sec to get ready, would you?"

He nodded and watched as she rushed off into her room, leaving him standing awkwardly by the entrance as Ella sat playing games and Kaylen narrowed her eyes at him.

Kaylen tapped her fingernails against the table she sat at and gave Gregory a suspicious stare, conjuring up why he dated Rydia to begin with. If he weren't her friend, she would think he was just using her or something but she kept her thoughts to herself as she saw Rydia rushing out of her bedroom.

"Alright, c'mon, we can go now" She said, grinning.

Gregory grabbed her hand and led her down to the canteen, smiling the whole way as he watched Rydia look around, excitedly.

He felt happy as he looked at her and couldn't get over how happy he was at the moment despite being hungry.

They walked through the doors and looked around and stepped up to the lunch line as they waited until it got moving some more.

Gregory took a look around and frowned as he noticed Kyle throwing longing glances towards Rydia. He wasn't stupid, he knew when someone was trying to move in on his girlfriend and so, he pulled her closer by the waist and smiled down at her. But he also knew Rydia still had feelings for Kyle and it was obvious she wanted to be with Kyle instead of him but something just kept him from ending their relationship. He didn't end it because he liked her, possibly a little more than Kyle, that's what he thought anyway. He may sound selfish considering he was stopping Rydia and Kyle from being happy but he hated how much it would kill him if Rydia and him were to split up so he stayed with her. Yes, it was for his own selfish needs but that's how he was; selfish.

He leaned down and pecked Rydia on the lips, relishing in the blush that flooded her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. He looked up to find Kyle looking down, glaring and smirked. Some would call him evil, a villain if you will, for stopping two people from being happy together but he enjoyed seeing Kyle suffer. Besides, he loved Rydia, Kyle didn't. Kyle was probably trying to use Rydia to get to that Katrina girl who was always obsessing over him. Well, he could get another girl because Gregory wasn't letting Rydia go. Not now and not ever….

The strange thing was though that his teacher had warned him about himself earlier. Saying that he could see Gregory liked Rydia but something about his hormones getting the best of him and his animal might possibly seek for someone else other than Rydia. But he wasn't going to let that happen. Rydia was the one for him, not some other girl.

He hoped anyway…

* * *

><p>Pip sighed as he watched Katrina watch Kyle out of the corner of her eyes and felt his heart ache. How much more of this could he take? Sure, he was nice enough to back off but his heart yearned for someone nice like Katrina. He had already been through heartache with Estella, and he had learned from that experience, but now he wanted to prove himself even more to Katrina. He may not be as buff as some other guys and he may not be able to defend himself as much as others but he knew something he did have. A strong will and a heart of gold. He wasn't one for bragging but he knew how nice he was and how much he gave to people, he just needed Katrina to see that.<p>

Sure, he probably wasn't as nice as he thought considering he has to have done something wrong for people to keep throwing those harsh fag comments. I mean, he did deserve to be beaten up like that but he was nice some of the time.

Katrina then turned away from Kyle and sighed, her tone sounding just as sad as she looked. "It's just not fair, why does he not notice me?"

'_Why do you not notice me?' _Pip thought to himself but kept his thoughts to himself. "I haven't a slight clue. Heaven's knows why he's not noticed you as of yet considering how lovely you are"

Katrina blushed and smiled at the Brit. "Thank you, Pip. You can say the sweetest things sometimes"

Pip smiled and felt his heart hammer in his chest. "Well, I don't know about that. I believe I just say the things that are true"

Katrina shook her head, her blush never leaving her face. "Y-yeah, you do most of the time"

* * *

><p>Serena didn't know whether to be happy or confused as she watched her fingers stretch out and curl back in on themselves. She could be happy about this considering it meant she was finally ready for transforming but at the same time, she was confused as to what was happening considering she didn't properly understand what happens when you transform so this could be a problem.<p>

Her nails were growing and for some reason, her hands were all dark brown which faded as it stopped around her elbow. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought it was some weird skin disease or something.

A tap on her shoulder shook her thoughts and she quickly scrambled to pull her black hoodie's sleeves down her arms, covering the fading brown on her skin. She put on a nervous grin and looked towards the person.

"Hey, ngh, Serena" Tweek said, his head twitching as he greeted her.

Serena smiled, feeling her nervousness die down as she stared at her best friend. "Hey Tweek, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Tweek said, his tone sounding worried. Serena sighed; knowing Tweek was lying to her, she decided she'd better ask him or else it would be gnawing at her all day.

"Tweek…" He turned towards her. "You know you can tell me anything, right? Cause we're best friends"

Tweek bit his lip and shook his head. "It's, gah, Token…"

Serena furrowed her eyebrows and a sickly feeling rose in the pit of her stomach as she heard Tweek say Token's name. She really didn't feel good with the way he said it and it worried her to think that he could be in trouble.

"Uh, what's wrong with Token?" She asked, trying to keep the fact that she was worried hidden.

"T-there's nothing, ngh, wrong exactly…He's just a-acting, GAH, really weird lately. He keeps l-looking around for s-someone and, nya, he keeps fighting with Craig. Plus he keeps sniffing my hair! He's freaking me out, man!" Tweek yelled, shaking and gripping onto his blond hair.

Serena stared, trying to think of a reason Token could have possibly done all this and whether or not he actually knew what he was doing.

A loud crash alerted them and their heads snapped in the direction it came from. Serena looked towards Tweek before she got up from the bench she had been sitting on and practically flew across the playground to get to the noise.

* * *

><p>Raquel bit her lip and gulped as she slowly walked up to Rocco. It wasn't like her to out so out of character like she did in the girl's bathroom but…there was something about Rocco that just made her come out of her shell. Maybe it's because he annoyed her greatly or maybe it's because his personality was so bold that it spread onto her but there was just something about him.<p>

She tapped him on the shoulder and sighed for the billionth time that day, already regretting doing this considering how hot her face felt right now. It felt like she was burning up so badly.

The tall male turned around and gave the short brunette a confused glance. "Uh…S'up?"

Raquel took a gulp and looked away from his curious blue eyes. "I'm…sorry for acting a tad bit harshly to you over this time. I don't know what p-possessed me to act so outrageous but I promise you that from now on, I will be nothing but polite to you"

Rocco blinked but a fond smile slowly grew on his face and he waved his hands about in front of himself as means of showing he meant no harm.

"I'm sorry too. I didn't exactly act, uh…great myself. I really should have acted more like a gentleman or something so I'll forgive you and I'll say sorry in return"

Raquel's eyes widened and she smiled back at him, finding his smile charming. "I accept your apology"

All of a sudden, Tomas came running into the room, eyes wide and hair ruffled while he was heaving for breath.

"Guys, you might want to come and see this"

Raquel and Rocco looked towards each other before looking back at Tomas and running out of the staff room with him. They ran down the hall with him and rounded corners, making sure to dodge past students who stared at them, puzzled. Raquel tripped a bit and fell forward. Rocco looked back and gripped a hold of her hand, squeezing it and pulling her back to where they were heading.

As they made it to the destination Tomas was taking them to, Rocco and Raquel could see why he had brought them there.

Token and Gregory were crouching low on the ground, both growling and faces red with anger, their bodies arched slightly. Token's lip was curling back and his fingers were gripping onto the ground, his teeth grinding together. Gregory was snarling and he appeared to be making a low hissing sound, glaring daggers at Token and keeping his head low while Token's kept his head up high. They were both circling each other and both had a low rumbling sound coming from their chests.

Suddenly, Token flew forward and flung a clawed hand towards Gregory's face while Gregory dodged out of the way in time and pounced at Token, biting onto his shoulder and clawing at his face. Token kicked Gregory in the jaw and growled. He bit Gregory's leg and grabbed onto Gregory, shaking him before throwing him across the floor making quite a few students step back so as not to get in the way of the fight. Everyone gasped as they saw Token getting ready to pounce on a beaten up looking Gregory.

Rocco and Tomas moved forward, Rocco grabbing a hold of Token and Tomas holding onto a struggling Gregory. Token tried scratching the hell out of Rocco but Rocco held him secure so as he couldn't do any more harm. Tomas made sure to grip Gregory in a tight hold and not let him get near Token. Tomas and Rocco looked at each other before both walking separate ways. The students surrounding the scene murmured to each other and dispersed as soon as the fight ended, complaining about losing money on a bet or complaining because they never got to see the end.

Rocco struggled down the hall with an injured Token who was howling and thrashing about to get free. Rocco pulled him along and gripped a hold of the back of Token's neck to keep him in place.

Out of nowhere, the head walked up to Rocco and placed a collar onto Token's neck while his arms were held down by Rocco. He then snapped his fingers and the two guards with him gripped onto Token's arms and one of them held onto the collar, making it hard for Token to get away. Rocco watched all of this confused before he watched as Token was taken away around the corner.

Rocco opened his mouth to protest but his objections went as soon as he saw that they were out of sight.

He just stood in the middle of the hallway, with his head down, confused at all these events.

* * *

><p>Kyle and Vivian hid around a corner, watching as Gregory and Rydia walked in the courtyard, holding hands. Vivian made a gagging motion and pretended to hurl as Kyle elbowed her in the stomach. Kyle then turned towards the overly dramatic girl and raised one eyebrow.<p>

"So, what's your plan then?"

Vivian put a finger to her chin and cocked her right hip out to the side, thinking. She then grinned and put her finger in the air, proud.

"We'll walk past them, talking about how Gregory's mum and Rydia's mum were bad mouthing each other and then they'll get so angry with each other after hearing about this that they'll break up immediately" Vivian explained, her grin splitting across her face.

Kyle gave her a 'Are you crazy?' face and placed his left hand on his hip. "Are you sure about this? It doesn't seem like a very good plan. I mean, you haven't even looked at this logically"

"Oh my God, you need to stop looking at things 'logically' and start doing things for the hell of it" Vivian said, throwing her hands up in the air before grabbing onto the Jew's arm and yanking him over to behind Rydia and Gregory. They walked behind them for some time before starting to speed up their pace.

"Yeah, so I heard that Gregory's mum and Rydia's mum were both talking badly about each other. In fact, they both got into a fight with each other at one point" Vivian said, her tone showing pride in what she was acting out.

Kyle shook his head, finding all of this ridiculous. That was until Vivian elbowed him in the ribs, much like he did earlier to her, and pointed back to the two lovebirds who were listening in. He then straightened up.

"Oh, uh…yeah, I heard that. It was so dramatic and stuff. I mean, I can't imagine Gregory and Rydia's embarrassment" Kyle knew his tone sounded so fake as he was never any good at acting. Cartman had always made a jab at him for that, saying Jews weren't any good at lying as they didn't know how to.

Gregory and Rydia paused, both with looks of shock and disbelief and for a moment, Vivian was about to cheer in her head before her look of joy was quickly replaced with a look of confusion as she saw Rydia and Gregory laughing.

Rydia shook her head, grinning. "My mum has always been a bit rambunctious, never knowing when to stop her childish games"

"I never knew my mum even had it in her" Gregory chuckled.

Vivian looked on with wide eyes before her hands curled up into fists. "You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

Gregory and Rydia looked at her in shock as did Kyle before Vivian realized her mistake and grabbed the redhead's wrist, pulling him towards the inside of the school.

Both Kyle and Vivian puffed as they caught their breath back and leaned on their knees for support. Kyle gulped in the air, his eyes closed as he struggled for breath. He then snapped his green eyes over to Vivian who was brushing imaginary dust off her shoulder as she stood up straight.

"Y'know, I've seen people on movies do this but I've never been able to understand why…" She mumbled, more to herself than Kyle.

Kyle glared. "That was the best plan you could have come up with? Really?"

Vivian glared right back and pointed her long finger in his face. "Oi, I don't see you coming up with anything, smartass"

"That's because this is all ridiculous!" Kyle yelled, exasperated.

"Then why are you still with me trying to split them up?" Vivian yelled, her amber eyes showing ferociousness.

Kyle's eyes snapped onto her sharp teeth and realized just how long they were. He could also see her nails had grown twice in size and she was now arching her back. It made him a little wary around her but he stood his ground anyway.

"I don't know, I just…I'm so confused right now…" Kyle's head bowed down a bit and his temper calmed down, his heart aching and his head filled with so many thoughts, most centred around why he was feeling so hurt right now.

Vivian sighed, her breath coming out ragged and her teeth drawing back in on themselves as well as her claws she had grown. She stood up from her crouching position and gave Kyle a sympathetic look. She looked away from him and ran a hand through her brown ringlet hair, not knowing what to say.

And so, they both stood in the middle of the hallway, not saying a word.

* * *

><p>Kasper looked around, nervous. "Hey, come on, guys. Do we really have to do this?"<p>

Cartman gave Kasper a giant smirk, making Kasper all the more nervous. "Oh, is Kasper the friendly ghost getting all scared?"

Kasper growled, his eyes shooting daggers at the fat boy. "Hell no, you're looking at the number one joker around here. I can do anything"

Stan shook his head. "Actually, I think Kasper has a fair point. Isn't this a little much, Cartman?"

Stan, Cartman, Kasper, Craig, Tweek, Kenny, Butters, Pip, Clyde and Damii were all stood outside of Tomas's tutor room, all shaking nervously as they were ready to pull a prank on him.

"Nah, gahs, this is going to be great. The best prank of the century. Ah would've thought Kasper would have been all open for this. Besides, if he doesn't follow through, ah have his secret that ah'm willing to spill" Cartman explained, his smile turning evil.

Kasper gulped, his skin sweating and his eyes darting around, nervously. "W-what s-s-secret?"

His eyes saw white as the fear sunk in that they could all know his secret. The one that would ruin his reputation and make him an outcast forever and possibly put him under all the humiliation from everyone. This secret that he had spent so long in hiding and keeping away from prying ears just to avoid embarrassment from the school. If anyone heard of this secret he would be dead in the eyes of society.

Cartman leaned into the boys. "Apparently he was caught in the girl's locker rooms, videotaping them"

There was silence as it sunk in before Craig spoke up in a bored voice. "Cartman, that's old news. It's just a rumour"

Kasper breathed out in relief, thanking all the Gods that his secret was still kept a secret. "Thank you, Lord…" He whispered out.

"Fellas, t-this isn't such a good idea. Why, I could get grounded for a whole week for this" Butters spoke up.

"Butters, you're not even living with your parents right now. We live at this school and the worst you'll get is detention" Stan explained.

"Well, uh, w-what if they give us a spanking for naughty behaviour?" Butters asked, his eyes filled with fear.

Kenny leered into Butter's space, a smirk planted on his face. "I could give you that any time of the week"

Butter's face went red and he leaned away from the tall blond. "Oh dear…"

Kenny laughed, patting Butter's head. "I'm just fooling around, Butters"

Butters let out a breath he never realized he was holding. "Good, cause I don't know if I l-like my booty being spanked all that much"

"Gahs, we are getting off topic here. Enough talk about Butters ass, alright, and more talk on how we go about this. Tweek, you tell Mr Smith that his car has been vandalized by some teenagers around here"

"Oh, Jesus!" Tweek yelled out.

"And then once Mr Smith has come out of his office, Clyde will stand outside the office keeping watch with Damii…"

"Roger that" Clyde commented, holding a thumbs up.

"…And the rest of us will mess this whole office up and by the time he comes back, we'll video tape the look on his face and put it up on Youtube" Cartman explained, his hands rubbing together, much like an evil villain, smiling.

Damii shook his head before standing next to the doorway with the chubby Clyde while the rest of the guys filed into the room. His read fringe shook into his grey eyes and he had to brush it away. Damii then looked over to Clyde and gave him a curious look.

"So, Clyde, what's u-"

"There should be no speaking on the job!" Clyde said, his voice full of authority.

Damii blinked, confused before he turned away, not even bothered by how much Clyde was getting into his role of watcher.

All of a sudden, Ella came along, waltzing down the hallway with a Nintendo in her hand, playing Sonic colours.

Clyde grinned, moving away from his position, earning a raised eyebrow from Damii. "Hey Ella, what game you playin'?"

Damii shook his head, not even knowing what to say. He then got pushed out of the way by a herd of boys running out of the office with looks of fright on their faces and someone screaming "Abort the plan, abort the plan!". Damii got confused and ran after them in shock. He caught up with Pip and looked down at the little blond.

"What's going on?" He asked while still running.

"Oh my, I could never speak of such imagery that my poor eyes have befallen upon" Pip rushed out, his eyes wide and his cheeks red.

Cartman looked back at Damii with a disgusted look on his face. "Mr Smith was watching porn when we walked in on him, that disgusting asshole!"

All anyone ever saw that day was a bunch of boys, apparently running for their lives as they held looks of fear on their faces.

* * *

><p>Nina shook her head as once again as Arabella talked constantly beside her about everything she was happy for. She couldn't believe she had actually agreed to let her walk with her to lunch in the canteen. Well, it's not like she had actually agreed to it at first.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh, please, Ni-Ni, let me eat lunch with you. Please, please, pleeeeaaassseee~!" Arabella begged, clasping her hands together and making her eyes fill with fake tears. <em>

_Nina looked away and crossed her bony arms together. "No" She pouted before she realized that wasn't what Goths did so she quickly shook the pout off her face. _

_Arabella pouted and tugged at the long black dress Nina was wearing. "C'mon, why not? I promise I won't bother you, you won't even know I'm there. It'll be like…uh, having a ghost or something invisible just hanging around you" _

_Nina gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut, feeling her resistance slowly slip as her head ached with Arabella's whining. She was like a child…_

"_Alright, fine!" Nina barked out, her head hanging in dismay. _

_Arabella grinned, jumping up and down. "Yay~! Thank you, Ni-Ni, I promise you won't regret it" _

_Nina sighed, knowing she would. _

* * *

><p>Nina's brown eyes glanced back over to Arabella, feeling something she didn't think she would feel in a long time. Was she actually…happy?<p>

Ever since Amber, her ex-best friend, had given up on her due to her new Gothic look, Nina gave up on friendships. Not only because Goths don't have friends but also because it was kind of hard to trust someone for her.

Nina shook her head. No, Arabella was not her friend. She meant nothing to her, nothing at all.

Arabella smiled down at the shorter girl and ruffled her black hair which caused Nina to widen her eyes in shock and her mouth to drop at the same time.

Nina brushed her hair back in place with her hands and glared at Arabella. "Don't do that!"

Arabella just giggled and smiled down at the wannabe Goth. "Ni-Ni is adorable~!"

Nina blushed but she shook her head and frowned some more. "So much for acting like you're not even here…" She mumbled, her arms crossed and a frown on her face.

They reached the canteen and Nina looked around for the Goths, hoping to sit with them this lunch and maybe gain their acknowledgement. Once she had spotted them, unknowingly to her a smile formed on her face and she rushed towards their table.

"Hey guys, can I…sit with you?" Nina asked, her hands resting on their table.

The Goths looked at each other before Henrietta looked at Nina with grimace and sighed. "Uh…I don't-"

She was stopped however as Red Goth leaned into her ear and whispered something that Nina couldn't hear. Henrietta looked at Red Goth with a confused expression but complied with his wish anyway.

"If you really want to sit with us, you're going to have to get us all some of that coffee over there. We would go and get it ourselves but all the conformists up there always piss us off" Henrietta explained.

Nina grinned, fixing her side ponytail. "Alright then"

Arabella watched as Nina rushed off to the front of the line, ignoring everyone's protests, who were there before her and watched as she rushed back with their coffees and handed them each one. She then waited for their approval.

Henrietta looked up before waving her hand in a 'Go away' gesture. "Okay, you're not needed now"

Nina's smile dropped and she hung her arms by the side of her. "What..? I thought…"

"Yeah, we lied…" Henrietta answered, her tone bored.

Nina sucked in her breath, trying not to show how humiliated she was and walked away, out of the cafeteria. Arabella watched this and didn't know what to say so she ran after Nina, hoping to at least make her feel better about all of this.

Arabella found Nina curled up in a ball, leaning against a wall just outside of the cafeteria in the middle of two lockers. She looked so small that Arabella couldn't help but have sympathy for her. Walking up to her, Arabella leaned down and placed a hand on one of the lockers to steady herself.

"Hey, you okay?"

Nina nodded, not saying anything and not lifting her head up to look at the girl in front of her. Her black ponytail flopped around as she nodded.

"Listen, they were probably just doing all of that because they're having a bad day. It's not like they were doing it on purpose" Arabella said, her tone comforting.

Nina still didn't say anything and didn't look up. Arabella sighed.

"Do you want to go and catch some spiders or something? I hear there's a whole lot in the fields just outside of the school and it's a nice sunny day too" Arabella reasoned, smiling.

Nina looked up with curiosity before standing up and frowning down at the ground, gripping her hand onto Arabella's sleeve. Her freckles were red somewhat and her brown eyes were looking at anything but Arabella.

"This doesn't mean I'm your friend or anything…" Nina muttered, walking along with Arabella.

Arabella smiled, warmly. "Of course it doesn't" She replied.

They walked along in peace, heading for the outdoors.

* * *

><p>Rocco was just packing his stuff up, ready to head for a break when he suddenly heard voices outside of his tutor room.<p>

"I need a lollipop right now. I'm so hungry~!"

"We've been through this before. You could have something to eat right now if you were willing to stop at McDonalds before but no, you had to be fussy"

"But they kill cows and cows are awesome so nya!"

"Oh my God, you guys are so embarrassing"

Rocco raised an eyebrow, feeling like he recognized all of their voices from somewhere before. It was weird but he could have sworn he did. Walking towards the door, he opened it only to come face to face with a few people he would have recognized from a mile away.

"Mum, dad, Maddy…What are you guys doing here?" He asked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry for not updating a whole lot. I've had other stuff to do and it's been pretty chaotic at home so I hope you'll forgive me :C Anyways, here's to ending it on a confusing note :D I wonder when Nina is actually going to admit that Arabella is, in fact, her friend? XD And why is the Hail family here? ;) All this and more on the next chapter.

Remember to review and let me know what you think~! :D


End file.
